As Aventuras da Família Roxton
by Mistress-Sahib
Summary: O meu final alternativo para nosso série predileta.
1. Chapter 1

Mas uma vez a noite cai no platô, e os nossos moradores estavam acomodados confortavelmente (na medida do possível) em suas caminhas. Bem, quase todos...

-Seu Lorde de uma figa, é tudo sua culpa! Como você pode fazer isso comigo! Eu odeio você!

-Não seja ridícula! Foi você que não tomou seus cuidados!

-Eu tomava todos os dias aquele chá horrível que a Assai me deu você sabe!

-É então me explica o motivo de ter acontecido o que aconteceu? Por favor.

-Parece muito óbvio que ela me enganou.

-Marguerite sinceramente será que você não consegue só uma vez assumir a sua própria culpa!

-E será que você não consegue só uma vez parar de ser imbecil!

-Muito bem _Lady Roxton _estou cheio de você, pode ficar com a cama toda para você, porque eu vou dormir no sofá abraçado no meu travesseiro que pelos menos ele não fala!

Não entendeu o que houve? Quer saber? Então se prepare para ler mais uma fan- fiction, cheia de lágrimas, medo, desespero e sobretudo o amor.

O caso é que John e Marguerite, após muita insistência por parte dele e o apelo irresistível de ficarem juntos para sempre, que desabaram as ultimas muralhas do coração da nossa ex-espiã preferida, casaram-se na selva mesmo, pois assim que os Zangas souberam, fizeram um casamento surpresa para os dois.

E apesar da noiva estar muito rabugenta por motivos óbvios não conseguiu evitar a alegria do noivo que acabou por contagiá-la, e assim o casal Roxton foram viver no quarto de Marguerite, onde a cama era mais confortável. Os dois então combinaram de não ter

Filhos, pelo menos não antes de voltarem para a Inglaterra, daí a histeria em saberem naquela adorável manhã, um ano depois de casados que iriam ser pais.

A notícia dada por Challenger foi recebida com grande espanto, como a de uma doença mortal, o casal pediu segredo ao cientista, porém um segredo desses é difícil de guardar e o pobre futuro vovô Challenger não achava que houvesse nada de mal se repassa-se a notícia para Verônica, afinal ela era mulher e com certeza poderia ajudar, ao saber da novidade Verônica caiu na risada e continuou a rir quando encontrou o Malone e contou a piada pedindo segredo claro, porém os dois foram ouvidos pela Finn que guardou o segredo e ao final daquele dia todos sabiam e guardavam segredo.

Lady e Lorde Roxton brigavam frequentemente por coisas pequenas como ele deixar toalha molhada na cama e ela pôr deixar suas pedras em todo o lugar, mas sempre conseguiam passar por cima destes problemas muito graves, porém não estavam mesmo esperando essa notícia e muito menos se sentiam prontos para serem pais.

Sem dúvida a mais histérica era Marguerite ela já se imaginava com uma barriga enorme, cheia de dores e gritando de dor na hora do parto. Ela sabia como era, pois já tinha cuidado de uma grávida antes e já tinha visto as dificuldades, mas não pode ver o sofrimento desaparecendo todas as vezes que a mãe tinha o bebê nos braços. Tudo o que ela via era uma mulher magra que havia ficado mais gordinha, um rosto marcado pelo cansaço e um bebê que só chorava, esse era um dos maiores defeitos dela, o de ser tão vaidosa ao ponto de cegar-lhe.

Lorde Roxton por sua vez pensava nos riscos, como ele conseguiria proteger uma mulher grávida dos perigos da floresta e depois uma criança pequena? que educação ele daria a seu filho no meu da selva? Aulas de tiro ao alvo não parecia apropriado e se ela tivesse complicações na gravidez e o bebê nascesse doente, e se o filho dele fosse rebelde, em Londres um bom colégio seria o suficiente para por o filho nos trilhos, mas aqui no platô o que ele poderia fazer, e se ele não conseguisse ser um bom pai?

No dia seguinte...

-Não o vi aí, dormiu no sofá? Perguntou o cientista

-Pois é acabei brigando com a _milady _e preferi o sofá. Ele respondeu levantando-se e recolhendo suas coisas quando se deparou com Marguerite encarando-o duramente, rapidamente ela adentrou à sala e sussurrou qualquer coisa no ouvido do cientista, o que fez Roxton ficar ligeiramente enciumado enquanto sua esposa e seu amigo desciam para o laboratório.

-Você pode ir adiantando o café da manhã Roxton. Falou Challenger, enquanto o nosso Lorde murmurava frases sem nexo na cozinha, no laboratório o assunto era sério.

-Challenger, você é o único homem que pode me dizer o que aconteceu, por que eu engravidei se tomava esse chá todos os dias? Ela jogou o saquinho na mesa, o cientista pegou isto e observou por um longo tempo.

-Oh Marguerite este é chá que as mulheres Zangas usam para não terem filhos quando não querem. Ele disse rondando a herdeira que ficava cada vez mais impaciente.

-É eu sei disso, foi Assai que me deu.

-E ela não lhe ensinou como usa-lo?

-Ora Challenger como é que se toma um chá?

-Err... Marguerite minha querida, pelo que eu estudei sobre os Zangas este chá não deve ser tomado todos os dias. (Challenger estava vermelho como um pimentão) ele preferia 1000x que ela tivesse ido perguntar isso a Verônica.

-E por que não? Se eu tomar todos os dias não seguinificaria maior proteção? Ela jogou-se numa cadeira e começou a comer umas frutinhas que estava na mesa.

- Não, porque assim seu corpo acostuma com isto, e o chá não faz mais efeito (Ela parou de comer as frutinhas) e Challenger colocou gentilmente as ervas do lado de Marguerite e voltou ao café da manhã.

-Eu acho melhor ir falar com a mãe do seu bebê. Disse Challenger para Roxton quando chegou a cozinha, enfatizando bem o "_mãe do seu bebê_"

Roxton obedientemente desceu as escadas do laboratório a tempo de presenciar Marguerite tendo um ataque de fúria, ela jogou com toda a força um dos tubos de ensaio de Challenger na parede.

-Mais feliz? Ele perguntou ironicamente e aquilo a irritou mais ainda, e ela jogou-lhe a tigela das frutas a qual ele desvio se ajeitando debochadamente, é claro que ele sabia que estava a irritando cada vez mais, e ela estava percebendo que ele queria isso.

-E agora? Ele falou se aproximando mais dela. -Mais feliz? Ela continuava parada desconfiada, controlado a própria raiva.

-O que você quer?

-O que você acha de nos sentarmos e conversarmos civilizadamente desta vez? Ela começou a se sentar na cadeira novamente ainda arfando de raiva, ele puxou outra cadeira e se sentou também.

-Muito bem (ele começou um tanto nervoso) nós temos que enfrentar _isto_ com maturidade.

-_isto_ é seu filho

Roxton bufou nervosamente. –Eu sei, olha Marguerite, eu nunca fui pai antes, então tenha um pouco de paciência... ela sorriu e segurou a mão de seu amado.

-Terei se você tiver comigo. Ele beijou a mão dela afetuosamente.


	2. Chapter 2

_Franz Roxton: " eu vou pondo mais ou menos de semana em semana hihihi é que eu ainda estou escrevendo, obrigada pela review_

_Mila: Ah! Eu tb adoro M&R brigando e fazendo as pazes rsrssr, obrigada pela review.  
_

Duas semana depois Verônica, Finn e Marguerite foram numa expedição até a vila Zanga em busca de artigos para o bebê, para animar a futura mamãe que estava triste por causa da frieza de John, ele a ajudava em tudo porém estava distante, e não havia um dia em que ela não chorasse, o nosso bravo Lorde Roxton que não tinha medo de T-rex estava apavorado por causa de um bebê, mas não fiquem chateados com ele, pois ele simplesmente não podia evitar.

Chegando a famosa vila Zanga, a morada de bravos guerreiros, as mulheres foram logo ao encontro de Assai que tinha arranjado algumas coisinhas fofas de bebê, conversaram alegremente até o cair da noite.

Na casa da arvore um muito preocupado Roxton saía do elevador para encontrar seus dois companheiros tranquilamente na sala de estar, lendo livro e escutando música, ele ficou desconcertado, não entendeu como podiam ficar tão calmos se as mulheres tinham sumido repentinamente, ele as procurou em todos os lugares, todavia, no entanto, porém não encontrou, "delicadamente" ele recolheu o livro da mão de Malone e desligou o gramofone.

-O que há com vcs? As mulheres sumiram e vcs estão ai!

Sem perder a calma Challenger se explicou: – Ora John, não fique assim tão aflito, pois as mulheres foram a vila Zanga e não devem voltar tão cedo.

Roxton ficou com a maior cara de pastel do platô, Ned abafou uma risadinha, mas parou de rir quando o Lorde lançou o livro sobre seu colo.

-Eu vou rir de você também Ned quando a Verônica estiver grávida.

Malone ficou sem graça e voltou a ler seu livro enquanto Challenger voltava a ouvir música.

E o nosso herói correu para o chuveiro como sempre fazia para se acalmar, ele estava mesmo muito nervoso com Marguerite e envergonhado com o pequeno escândalo que tinha dado, é mas agora vamos deixar fluir nossos poderes telepáticos e ler os pensamentos de Roxton:

"Por quê ela não me falou nada, ela sabia que eu iria ficar preocupado se não a encontra-se em casa" ele pensava nisso enquanto se despia (ai ai) "tenho certeza que ela fez de propósito, para me fazer de palhaço, mas amanhã ela vai ver só eu vou busca-la pessoalmente na vila Zanga e mostrar quem é o Lorde John Richard Roxton, mas que droga de chuveiro que não quer abrir!"

Na vila Zanga Marguerite também estava sem sono pensando exatamente que Roxton estaria muito bravo, ela estava com um sorrisinho malicioso no canto dos lábios, Assai saiu de sua tenda para beber água e encontrou a herdeira.

-Olá o que está fazendo aqui acordada? Disse Assai e ofereceu-lhe um pouco de água a qual Marguerite negou e começou a ronda-la

-Olá para você também. Respondeu sarcástica como sempre.-Eu simplesmente não consigo dormir com os ruídos que você e Jarl estavam fazendo, e ai se divertiram muito? Assai estava profundamente envergonhada.

-Oh eu sinto muito... iniciou uma desculpa sendo interrompida

-Sente por quê? não fez nada de errado não é mesmo? Não sabia que o chá não era eficaz! Você esta feliz agora? Que destruiu o meu casamento? Justo o que era para da certo. Marguerite não pode se conter e começou a chorar Assai não sabia o que fazer pois não entendia como um chá havia destruído um casamento.

-Por favor não chore, tenha calma... olhe vai ver como as coisas vão se resolver...

-Não sei por quê ele me odeia tanto! Assai ofereceu novamente o copo de água o qual Marguerite jogou bem longe desta vez, ambas estavam nervosas e ficaram em silêncio por muito tempo, essa não era e nunca foi a conduta regular da herdeira, quer dizer ela sempre parecia tão forte e para Assai vê-la chorar tanto era chocante e ela continuava.

-Nós sempre brigamos o tempo todo, eu não sei como eu pude aceitar me casar com ele, era tão óbvio que não ia dar certo, o quinto casamento fracassado definitivamente eu não nasce para ser amada. Como Marguerite estava grávida também estava muito sensível era como se uma picada de formiga fosse dolorida como uma mordida de raptor, e naquele dia ver Assai e Jarl tão felizes juntos lembrava o que ela e seu marido já não eram mais (na mente dela) ela estava cheia de inveja, Assai consolava-a com uma mão tímida sobre seu ombro.

-Mas com o seu bebê tudo vai melhorar...

-Não! Foi por causa dele que tudo isso piorou...

-Há outro chá... Assai olhou para ver se não havia ninguém escutando. –Com esse chá seu problema iria embora, eu não tenho certeza de como acontece mais se você quiser eu descubro para você. Marguerite ficou em silêncio. –Eu acho melhor você pensar muito bem nisto é um passo muito grande. Assai se levantou e deixou a herdeira para trás.

Roxton finalmente conseguiu tomar seu banho, mas ainda não tinha ficado calmo, outro tipo de inquietação tomou o lugar da original uma mais agradável ele estava lembrando do dia em que ele e Marguerite haviam voltado para casa enlameados (para mais detalhes asistir o episódio O Elixir), àquela cena ia e voltava da sua mente milhares de vezes "como ela estava linda naquele dia coberta de lama, pena que ela não me deixou tirar a lama pessoalmente" ele lembrou de outras horas agradáveis que haviam passado naquele mesmo cenário, debaixo daquele chuveiro cada beijo dela na sua pele parecia vivo, naquele momento ele lamentou profundamente por ela não estar ali fazia muito tempo que eles não tinham uma noite amor, desde de que brigaram e por mais que ainda continuassem a dormir na mesma cama não havia clima entre os dois para isso. Ele entrou no quarto e se jogou na cama sentindo o cheiro de Marguerite impregnado nos lençóis e querendo cada vez mais estar com ela, por que ele estava tão medroso assim, afinal de contas eles iam ter um filho e isso era para ser maravilhoso, foi quando ele se deu conta do quanto estava sendo injusto com a mulher que ele amava, não era culpa de ninguém se ela estava grávida isso não era uma maldição, uma doença, um infortúnio qualquer, era um filho dele que ela estava carregando, fruto de um grande amor que havia sido tragado pelo medo, "então é por isso que ela não me disse nada hoje talvez ela pense que eu não me importe com ela ou com nosso filho, que estúpido eu fui... que estup..." ele dormiu com esse sentimento.

Na manhã seguinte Marguerite acordou gritando e acabou por acordar suas amigas.

-O que há Ma, você quer me matar do coração é? Perguntou Finn ela tinha levado um susto tão grande que sentia que sua alma havia saído do corpo e voltado.

-Está tudo bem com vocês duas? Perguntou Verônica.

-Oh eu tive um sonho horrível... Ela estava ofegando se agarrou em Verônica e continuou. –Sonhei que via meu filho... bem quer dizer ele era um garotinho que me chamava de mamãe ele estava chorando e eu queria consola-lo mais ele não deixava eu chegar perto...

-Está tudo bem agora, foi apenas um pesadelo, Finn vai buscar água para ela se acalmar.

-Ah não eu quero ouvir o resto do sonho conta Ma.

-Ele corria fugindo de mim eu não entedia por que ele fazia isso e ai... ai... ele ficou encurralado num canto e eu perguntei o que estava acontecendo... e ele me disse que eu era uma mãe ruim que queria matar ele, oh Verônica eu não quero matar ninguém...

-Tenha calma, foi apenas um pesadelo bobo. Disse Verônica que abraçou a amiga e fez um gesto para que Finn fosse buscar a água.

Review! Review! Review!


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

Sempre é bom terminar o que se começa não é? mas o que houve foi uma maré de azar pois o o arquivo sumiu do computador e tive q escrever tudo de novo! e fiquei muito desanimada, mas agora estou na ativa!!

aqui vai um capítulo longo...

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Na manhã seguinte, tão logo o sol surgiu, Lorde Roxton estava muito ansioso e não via a hora das mulheres chegarem, mas apesar disto ele ponderou que não sair correndo atrás dela na vila Zanga feito um desesperado, desta vez seria adequado, pois uma possível discussão seria evitada, até mesmo porque com a presença de Verônica e Finn ele não se sentiria a vontade para ter uma longa e intima conversar com ela, então sentou calmamente na mesa enquanto tomava café e conversava alegremente com seus companheiros

Enquanto o sol brilhava sorridente e distribuía seus raios abençoados sobre todos no platô, na vila Zanga...

- Aqui está Ma Disse Finn ao entregar-lhe o copo de água, Marguerite apanhou o copo e bebeu aquela água como se a sua vida dependesse daquilo, logo em seguida ela estava mais calma.

- Eu acho que vou descansar mais um pouco.

-Faça isso, vai te fazer bem...pense agora que você não tem que cuidar só de si mesma. Falou Verônica enquanto passava a sua mão na barriga de Marguerite – E Lord Roxton também precisa de você. Complementou Marguerite sorriu tristemente enquanto suas amigas loiras a deixavam.

-Pobre Marguerite, tão bonita, mas ta ficando cada vez mais pancada. Disse Finn e Verônica tirou de seu bolso um pequeno livrinho que era um dicionário que traduzia o que a Finn dizia, bem algumas coisas, Verônica leu em voz alta

-Pancada equivalente a louco... Finn ela só está deprimida!

- Como assim, eu não vejo nada de mal na vida dela, olha só. Falou Finn enquanto caminhavam para seu compromisso - Margue é casada com um homem lindo e todo musculoso e gostoso que é o Roxton.

-Espera um pouco Finn. Disse Verônica e mais uma vez consultou o dicionário que dizia gostoso: alguém muito bonito. – muito bem continue.

- Além do marido dela ser tudo isso, ele sem dúvida morreria por ela, e ainda é rico! ela é linda, inteligente e tem um ótimo senso de humor, tá ela ta meio brigada com o bonitão mas, qual é eles sempre brigam! ela ainda é triste? Disse Finn muito abismada, é claro que ela não sabia de nada sobre a Marguerite na verdade, somente o que a nossa herdeira deixava transparecer.

-Pois é, a Marguerite tem muito sorte, mas no momento ela está triste e mesmo que nós não entendamos o motivo devemos apóia-la você não acha? .Perguntou Verônica um tanto quanto afirmando-perguntando Finn somente encolheu os ombros e prosseguiram seu caminho.

Roxton resolveu tirar um dia de folga, já que os trabalhos do dia anterior tinham sido massacrante, e também para pensar exatamente no que diria para Marguerite quando ela chegasse, ele foi até um pequeno jardim não muito longe da casa da árvore e colheu algumas flores, apesar de não ser muito bom fazendo buquê ele achou que se apanhasse algumas pedras então estaria bom, ele foi até próximo de um riacho onde tinha uma pequena cachoeira que escondia uma pequena caverna onde tinha umas pedrinhas coloridas, que pensou que fossem valiosíssimas! e que Marguerite ia adorar cataloga-las, mas na verdade as pedras não valiam nada.

Havia outra razão para Verônica estar na vila Zanga com Finn, elas haviam sido convocadas para participar da Anual Incrível Reunião das Mulheres Zangas –AIRMZ que tinha como objetivo ajudar uma das mulheres da associação a se tornar uma rainha por um dia, então o dever das outras mulheres era fazer tudo que a selecionada manda-se, desde esfregar o chão até trocar a decoração primavera-verão para outono-inverno da tenda, para as mulheres era muito divertido, mas para os homens ouvir aquela barulheira o dia inteiro sem falar na ausência de suas esposas era terrível, ainda bem que só era um dia por ano a reunião. Para selecionar a rainha por um dia era feito um sorteio, mas neste dia elas tinham escolhido a Verônica, pois queriam de alguma forma agradecer a brilhante idéia que ela tinha dado.

-Eu?! Exclamou Verônica como uma miss que recebe a coroa.

Verônica começou a pensar "muito bem, o que vou querer? bem eu sou uma rainha o que uma rainha quer? Uma rainha ia querer..." então ela logo abriu um sorriso e disse:

- Eu desejo que a minha súdita Marguerite tenha um dia de rainha. No início as mulheres se admiraram com a idéia, ninguém nunca tinha pedido algo assim, mas Verônica achou que seria engraçado, e após consultar o regulamento (elas mesmas) prontamente como uma procissão foram a tenda onde a bela estava, quando Marguerite ouviu o cochichar a sua volta era tarde demais uma nuvem de mulheres Zanga a cobriu. Marguerite ordenou que as mulheres Zanga a deixassem o mais bonita possível e as mulheres usaram todos os cremes e folhas e chás e pedras o que fez as garotas da casa da árvore rirem, ela tinha ganhado alguns novos vestidos para maternidade e até um mais provocante que fez ela naturalmente pensar em Roxton, mas ela não se entristeceu pois tinha a esperança que ele atravessa-se a qualquer momento a vila zanga para busca-la e não via a hora, e antes do pôr-do-sol já tinha liberado todas, Assai perguntou a herdeira o que tinha decidido sobre o chá outro.

Por um instante ela hesitou -O problema é que... o que eu ia fazer com aquelas coisas de bebê e roupas que vocês me deram? E ambas sorriram

-Você nem vai falar com Lorde Roxton?.

-Não é necessário, eu sei que ele não concordaria e depois eu nunca devolvo presentes! faz parte do meu código de honra.

-Tudo bem então, eu espero que as coisas melhorem entre vocês. disse Assai, Marguerite somente sorriu, e a garota Zanga se retirou para seu Jarl que já não podia mais se segurar de saudade (dramático)

Quando Lord Roxton voltou para a casa da árvore arrumou tudo no seu quarto, pôs as flores num vaso bonito perto da penteadeira de Marguerite e as pedrinhas numa caixinha de madeira muito bem trabalhada que ele tinha ganho a muito tempo, após isto ele tratou de se arrumar, ficar cheiroso e sentou com seus amigos na sala e esperou, esperou, esperou, esperou..

Apesar da noite já esta caindo ela ainda tinha um fio de esperança o qual se agarrou ao máximo, então ela colocou seu vestido provocante e esperou, mas ele não veio então ela deitou-se deixando ir aquele fio de esperança e pra quê começou a chorar e pensava Marguerite em meio a sua mais recente crise de choro, entre um soluço e outro ela xingava o Roxton de: –idiota! Chorava mais um pouco e: –estúpido! E chorava um pouco mais e: – babaca! Dentre outros xingamentos censurados para menores de 40 anos.

Na casa da árvore...

-Então, onde estão as garotas? Perguntou Roxton muito impaciente.

-Oh sinto muito Lord Roxton, mas acho que elas só voltaram amanhã, nós falamos que elas não voltariam logo. Disse Challenger

-Sim. Complementou Malone –Parece que Verônica tinha outro compromisso lá.

- Mas não pensei que elas fossem demorar tanto assim. ele disse e se encaminhou até a sacada esticando-se ao máximo para ver se não havia sinal delas -Já está quase anoitecendo. Ele falou –Mas ainda não é noite e a vila Zanga não é muito longe, sem contar que quase não tem perigo. E se apressou em apanhar o seu rifle e seu casaco.

-Não está pensando em ir atrás delas essa hora, não é? Challenger levantou-se para impedir que o amigo fosse.

-Preciso ir, se não eu vou ter uma síncope. Disse John ele estava procurando um jeito de levar o buquê, mas pensou que só a caixinha com pedrinhas seria bom, Challenger ainda tentou dizer algo que o impedisse, mas Roxton não permitiu e foi direto para o elevador

-Vejo vocês amanhã. Disse ele com um belo sorriso.

-Deixa ele ir Challenger, o amor é lindo. Disse Malone debochadamente.

Realmente o caminho para a vila Zanga não era muito longe e não era muito perigoso, mas já era quase noite, e ele sabia que a selva era outra a noite, mas Roxton só estava fazendo isso por que não conseguiria dormir sem falar com sua amada, em condições normais ele não faria isso e reprovaria qualquer um que tentasse o mesmo. Quando chegou aos portões da vila Zanga encontrou Verônica e Finn e logo soube onde ela estava, caminhou rapidamente, mas quando se aproximou hesitou pois ouviu um som baixo de choro e ele sabia quem era, e aquilo partiu seu coração em mil pedaços, ele entrou na tenda hesitante e viu Lady Roxton encurvada num canto da tenda como uma concha.

-Talvez isso alegre você. Ao ouvir a voz dele logo se assustou e começou a limpar as lágrimas e naquele momento ela esqueceu toda a raiva que estava sentindo, ele sentou-se lentamente e estendeu a caixinha das pedras para ela, a qual foi aberta rapidamente e a beleza da caixa pouco foi notada.

–Você gostou? Eu achei naquela cachoeira onde tinha a caverna escondida lembra? Acho que você não viu essas pedras já que não pegou nenhuma para a sua coleção. Ele disse e esticou a mão para limpar algumas lágrimas restantes que havia no rosto de sua esposa. Marguerite ao olhar as pedras ficou pensativa por um momento e começou a rir zombando dele.

– O que foi? Ele perguntou um tanto contrariado.

-Essas pedras não valem nada! Por isso eu não dei importância. Ela falou controlando o riso logo que viu que ele ficou sem graça.

-Como assim não valem nada?! Quer dizer que eu tive todo esse trabalho e elas não valem nada?! Ele disse perplexo e um tanto nervoso, pois temia que ela entendesse mal, mas ela somente sorriu docemente.

-Agora elas tem valor pra mim por que foi você que me deu e... depois eu estou com pena de você por ter entrado naquele caverna por essas pedras! E começou a rir novamente.

-Você está zombando de mim Lady Roxton? Falou ele num tom brincalhão – logo de mim que atravessei meia selva e ainda de noite atrás de você? Ele disse e ela ficou séria logo pensou "lá vem uma bronca do protetor da expedição"

-Fiquei muito preocupado com a milady, por que você saiu sem me avisar?

-Pensei que estaria te perturbando e depois Verônica e Finn estavam comigo, não haveria nenhum problema e eu sou maior de idade. Disse Marguerite enquanto se afastava dele despreocupada olhando mais de perto as pedrinhas que apesar de não terem valor eram bonitas, ela não queria brigar, só queria aproveitar a presença dele ali.

-Nenhum problema? Eu fiquei louco quando não te encontrei, e me senti um tolo na frente do Challenger e do Malone por que eles sabiam onde você estava e eu não. Ele estava começando a ficar irritado novamente ao se lembrar do episódio, mas Marguerite continuava a olhar as pedrinhas ignorando o falatório, o que irritou mais ainda a ele que tomou a caixinha das mãos dela.

-Ah então tudo isso é sobre como você se sente Lord Roxton? e eu? Disse ela que finalmente tinha perdido o bom humor -Você tem pensado nesses dias como eu tenho me sentindo? Você praticamente me ignora. Ela disse e ainda com mais raiva do que ele

-Mas eu faço tudo que você me pede!! ...Ta certo eu tenho estado um pouco diferente, mas não é para tanto Marguerite.

-Não é para tanto? você está quase não fala comigo.. e por que você só veio essa hora hein? A vontade de me reprovar não deixou você ficar em casa? Marguerite levantou-se e se afastou dele temendo a resposta.

-Marguerite eu falo com você todos os dias não exagera! E é claro que eu não vim aqui só para ti acusar. Ele disse e se aproximou dela segurando os seus ombros e sentindo o perfume da morena -Eu vim aqui por que não agüentava mais essa situação entre nós. Ele forçou para que ela olhasse para ele – Perdoe a minha atitude, eu só estou muito preocupado com isso tudo... quer dizer com nosso filho, e de como eu vou cuidar de vocês agora e... como nós vamos educa-lo você já pensou nisso? Ele perguntou muito angustiado.

-Não é desculpa, pra você me tratar com indiferença, e com certeza qualquer que seja a educação do nosso filho ajudaria se o pai dele não fosse ausente! Ela disse e se afastou dele, mas ele a seguiu.

-Nada pode me justificar por isso, mas se você for complacente... e... Puder perdoar o seu marido... Medroso. Ele disse e tirou o seu chapéu num gesto quase automático

Marguerite já estava muito cansada com aquela situação e tudo que ela queria era ter seu Roxton de volta.

-Se você prometer nunca mais fazer isso... Então ele a puxou para si e deu-lhe um beijo apaixonado o qual ela não rejeitou de forma alguma e quando o beijo terminou ela abriu seus olhos como quem acorda de um sonho.

-Obrigado meu amor, serei o pai e o marido mais atencioso do mundo. Ele disse sorrindo e ela o puxou pela mão e o fez sentar na sua cama para que ele a observa-se inteiramente.

-Você reparou no meu vestido? Ela disse da maneira sensual, Roxton já tinha percebido é claro, mas nesse momento ele deu uma olhada mais de perto, o vestido era petro e tinha um decote bem generoso que deixava amostra todo o colo e os ombros da herdeira.

-É um lindo vestido. Disse ele se levantando da cama e rodeando a herdeira como um gato rodeia o peixe no aquário -mas você fica muito melhor sem ele. Complementou e se inclinou para colher um beijo, mas qual não foi a surpresa quando Marguerite desviou-se rapidamente do beijo e disse:

-Eu também acho um belo vestido, uma pena que agora só vou poder usá-lo logo depois que nosso bebê nascer. Ela se apressou em se esconder atrás do trocador e mudou o vestido pela sua habitual camisola "vingança, doce vingança" ela pensou

-O quê?! O nosso bebê vai nascer daqui a sete meses!

-Seis meses, você nem sabe quanto tempo de gestação eu tenho deveria se envergonhar! Ela disse e saiu do trocador e foi se deitar – Vamos dormir John, amanhã vai ser um longo dia.

-Você está me pondo de castigo por seis meses?! Ele disse abismado e se juntou a ela na cama abraçando-a pela cintura.

-Também, mas a verdade é que eu estou me sentindo meio enjoada.

-Mais do que o habitual? Ele disse brincando e ela deu-lhe um tapão no ombro –Ah eu quero ver sua barriga. Ele disse e começou a levantar a camisola dela até que a barriga ficasse amostra, quando ele viu a barriga que ainda não tinha crescido nem um pouco deu-lhe um beijo (típica cena, não dava para evitar esse clichê né?) ela sorriu e finalmente sentiu que tudo já estava como antes entre eles, como sempre foi, lá estava a conexão de novo. Roxton ao sentir o cheiro e a pele dela, não pode resistir em beijar a barriga dela de uma maneira mais sensual (ai safado) ela logo percebeu e para ela não foi difícil rejeita-lo porquê realmente estava se sentindo um tanto enjoada e depois ele estava de castigo! ai, ai, ai!

-John! Não! Exclamou ela e o empurrou, quando ela viu o olhar magoado dele logo complementou - já falei que não estou me sentindo bem, e Verônica e Finn vão dormir aqui e depois você está de castigo.

-Você está sendo cruel comigo Marguerite. Ele disse enquanto começava a beijar o ombro da herdeira, ignorando tudo o que ela disse.

-Cruel? eu posso ser bem mais cruel que isso John. Ela disse e se desfez do laço dele, neste instante, Finn e Verônica apareceram e começaram a aprontar suas camas para dormir.

-Roxton, que bom que você está aqui, assim pode nos contar uma de suas estórias para gente dormir. Disse Finn, ele virou-se frustradamente e Marguerite abafava uma risadinha enquanto se abraçava nas costas de John

-Claro Finn. Ele disse

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

reviews são bem vinda!


	4. Chapter 4

Fabi, muito obrigada pela sua review, este capítulo é dedicado especialmente a você, espero que goste;)

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

No mês que se seguiu a futura mamãe continuou a sentir enjôos, e manter o alimento na barriga tornou-se um desafio, por causa do cheiro da comida na hora do almoço principalmente tornou-se uma tradição o futuro papai a levar para fazer um piquenique, os trabalhos domésticos também atrasaram consideravelmente pois tudo o que ela queria era dormir, apesar disso, quando Lorde Roxton sentia que sua Lady estava melhor continuava tentando fazer com que ela cumprisse as suas obrigações de esposa, as vezes ela entrava no jogo e quando ele já estava achando que ela não resistiria sempre ouvia – você está de castigo! Se sentindo culpado pela sua postura logo que soube da gravidez John achava que não tinha direito de ficar irritado e simplesmente ia tomar um bom banho ou ler um bom livro, mas não que ele não arquitetasse planos para fazer Marguerite esquecer este castigo. Mas nem tudo era assim controverso, especialmente porque John aos poucos ia aliviando as preocupações e começava a acalentar a idéia de ser pai o que aproximou ainda mais ele de Marguerite e fez com que ela ficasse mais tranqüila e menos ansiosa por esta nova situação, sempre quando podiam ficavam longas horas namorando e conversando na sacada e frequentemente esqueciam que estavam presos no platô.

-Onde está Marguerite? Roxton disse – Já esta quase na hora do nosso passeio diário.

-Ela está no quarto, dormiu o dia todo. Verônica respondeu, ela já estava se preparando para fazer o almoço.

– O dia todo?! Isso tudo é por causa de um bebê? Ele perguntou espantado enquanto colocava algumas frutas na cesta

-Talvez sejam dois. Disse Verônica rindo, Roxton fitou-a desaprovando a brincadeira e com isto o caçador foi em direção ao quarto.

Ao chegar perto do quarto ele gritou -Vamos logo Marguerite! Antes que o dia esquente ainda mais! quando ele entrou qual não foi seu espantou ao ver a montanha de roupas em cima da cama e outras tantas jogadas no chão e Marguerite abrindo todos os armários e jogando as roupas freneticamente.

- Já estou indo! respondeu ela

- Qual o problema Marguerite?! está procurando alguma coisa?

-Isso não é óbvio? Disse ela enquanto experimentava mais um vestido Zanga que para o seu azar ficou largo demais. – eu só vou poder usar este com nove meses! Disse ela e jogou mais um vestido no chão, e Roxton a observava curioso. –O que eu faço? Nenhuma roupa serve em mim! Ela disse e jogou mais uma saia apertada no rosto dele.

- Não sei, mas o seja lá o que for tem que ser feito rápido, Verônica vai começar a fazer o almoço.

-Ah não tem importância, hoje estou me sentindo muito bem, acho que vou ficar o dia inteiro sem vomitar, então não precisamos ir ao Ritz hoje.

Roxton riu da piada dela -Isso é ótimo. ele começou a se aproximar dela e agarrou-a pela cintura e começou a distribuir pequenos beijinhos no rosto dela, e ela ficou ali imóvel.

–Marguerite você... ó me desculpem. Verônica disse sentindo-se constrangida ao interromper os dois, Roxton logo se apressou em dizer.

-Ah Verônica que bom que você está aqui, poderia ajudar Marguerite a escolher uma roupa? Eu faço o almoço.

-Claro, mas...

-Ótimo. Ele pressionou de leve seus lábios nos de Marguerite e saiu deixando as duas a sós no quarto

Enquanto chef Roxton cozinhava, o cientista Challenger revirava alguns livros na biblioteca afim de encontrar o diário dos pais de Verônica, ao encontra-lo abriu em uma página onde havia uns desenhos de pedras de vários formatos diferentes, também tinha setas apontadas para as pedras que diziam a cor e alguma característica técnicas das pedras

-Mais como será que estas pedras vieram parar por aqui? de onde foram tiradas?

As anotações diziam que as pedras eram algum tipo de chave para uma porta, mas não dizia as consequências da abertura desta porta e nem que porta era, "Os Laytons não completaram o estudo" pensou Challenger "Ou eu deixei escapar algo" então ele começou a foliar o diário novamente para ver se encontrava alguma informação, mas nada, era somente aquela página com pedras desenhadas e com vagas informações "não há nenhuma classificação conhecida para estas pedras, nada que se possa comparar" -que intrigante. pensou ele em voz alta -isso deve ser comunicado aos outros!

-Challenger, Challenger! olha só o que eu encontrei no diário dos pais da Verônica! Malone vinha apressadamente descendo as escadas para o laboratório ansioso por mostrar um desenho exótico que ele havia encontrado.

-É um belo desenho Malone. falou Challenger sem profunto interesse

-Não! preste atençóo, lembra destes símbolos? antes nós não entendiamos, mas você lembra que Marguerite traduziu?ﾍ

-Ah sim claro aquele desenho, mas aí so dizia que era uma espécie de bússula antiga, usada pelïs pais de Verônica obviamente pára se localizarem.

-Challenger, os Laytons tinham bússulas, para que usar este!desenho como bússula? Challenger ficou pensativo por um momento!e então

-Por que você acha que isso é mais que uma bússula? tilvez os Laytons fizeram este desenho somente para registrar um tipo de bússula diferente.

-Sim Challenger acontece que eu tenho certeza que já vi isto antes, quando eu estava na minha jornada, um desenho com este bem grande gravado numa rocha.

-E você não pesquisou maés a fundo?

-Não, eu estava com muito medo, mas aquilo nunca me saiu da cabeça e!agora isto!

um silêncio sepulcral seguiu este comentário - Vamos lá Challenger pensa! insistiu Malone

Enquantï isso no quarto eos Krux-Roxtons

-Você acha mesmo que isso vai da certo?

-Claro que vai Marguerite. disse Verônica revirando os olhos, já era o terceiro vestido que ela tentava arrumar, mas a herdeira sempre botava defeitos. -Este vestido foi inspirado no traje das deusas gregas. e as duas riram -olha no espelho.

-Nossa Verônica! está lindo. disse Marguerite -Você tem mesmo talento com roupas, se você voltar para Londres conosco vamos montar uma maison.Marguerite correu para pegar as flores que Roxton trazia todas as manhãs para ela –Com estas flores vai ficar melhor. Ela pôs as flores no cabelo.

-É Marguerite, você vai ficar um bom tempo usando este vestido. disse Verônica

-Obriga Verônica. Marguerite a abraçou pegando Verônica de surpresa

-Nossa, essa gravidez ta mesmo mechendo com você.

-é temporário. ela disse e as duas riram

Roxton chamou delicadamente a todos na casa - O almoço esta pronto!! gritou o Lorde, e claro com esse chamado delicado todos encaminharam-se para cozinha, os homens no laboratório com suas mentes cheias de dúvidas e as mulheres no quarto cheias de fome, é claro que quando Marguerite entrou na sala com seu vestido novo foi o centro das atenções, vê-la com outro traje que não a tradicional roupa de exploradora era inusitado e aquele vestido apesar de muito bonito, pela semelhança com os vestidos da Grécia antiga lembrava uma fantasia e ainda mais realçada com as flores no cabelo que lhe davam um ar de doçura, o que com certeza não combinava com Marguerite e além do mais era a primeira vez depois de um tempo que Marguerite almoçava com todos, quando Finn entrou na sala foi a primeira a comentar:

-Bela fantasia. tal comentário deixou obviamente a deusa grega irritada -as flores ficaram apropiadamente posicionadas. Finn disse querendo imitar o modo que os exploradores falavam e se sentou a mesa com eles.

-É um belo vestido de fato Marguerite e bem-vinda ao almoço. disse Challenger

-Íncrivel o que um pouco de criatividade e um pedaço de pano fazem. Disse Malone

-Obrigada a todos vocês, mas o mérito é da Verônica, e a propósito Finn não se diz apropiado e sim aproPRIado. Roxton puxou a cadeira para ela sentar, e Finn fez uma careta para a Marguerite. -E será que você pode nos dizer onde estava?

-Eu tava dormindo, não tinha nada para fazer.

Roxton e Verônica começaram a servir os demais

-Muito bem, eu tenho uma importante suspeita de descoberta a comunicar. Começou Challenger

-Do que se trata George. Disse Roxton

-Eu encontrei algumas pedras coloridas de formatos diferentes sem nenhuma classificação cabível. silêncio

-Uh! Graças a Deus não é nenhuma criatura do outro mundo querendo nos matar! Disse Marguerite, Roxton sentou-se a seu lado e sussurou no ouvido dela "você está maravilhosa" ele não podia deixar de fazer este comentário sabendo o efeito que surtiria nela, e ela abriu o seu mais estonteante sorriso para ele.

-Não sabemos ao certo o que pode ser, mas o intrigante é que no diário dos Laytons as mesmas pedras estão desenhadas e estão sendo apontadas como a chave para uma porta sem demais especificações.

-O que está sugerindo? Perguntou Roxton

-Não é óbvio? um novo mistério Roxton, temos que investigar a importância dessas pedras, que porta abrem, onde está a porta, aonde leva a porta, vocês já pensaram que pode ser a saída do platô? Disse Chalenger

Roxton riu -Não, acho que se fosse a saída para o platô então o diário dos Laytons diria, eu acho que isso é uma porta que nos levara a uma encrenca.

-Pode ser que sim, pode ser que não John, é nosso dever descobrir, por isso estamos aqui.

-E ainda tem mais uma coisa, vocês se lembram daquele desenho exótico no diário dos Laytons que Marguerite traduziu. Disse Malone

-Era um desenho exótico de uma bússola primitiva. Disse Marguerite

-Eu vi aquele desenho gravado em uma rocha enquanto eu estava na minha jornada, eu acho que aquilo pode ser como uma bússola e não exatamente uma, algo como um mapa, que poderia ter relação com essas pedras. Complementou Malone

- Tolice Malone, não há nada que indique relação alguma entre a bússola e as pedras. Disse Challenger

-Ok, ok, vocês dois, vamos me mostrem as pedras, eu sou boa nisso lembram, sou praticamente uma geóloga. Disse Marguerite

Challenger se apressou em pegar as pedras no laboratório e jogou-as em cima da mesa para que ela examinasse, ignorando, quando o nosso caçador viu as pedras

– Ei aonde achou essas pedras? Eu dei elas para Marguerite. Ele direcionou um olhar questionador a sua esposa.

Ela prontamente ofereceu uma explicação -Acho que deixei elas espalhadas pela casa, sabe que sempre deixo minhas pedras espalhadas por ai. Ele somente balançou a cabeça desaprovando e voltou para o seu prato –Obrigada George por te-las encontrado. Então Challenger começou a atacá-los com uma série de perguntas.

-Aonde você as encontrou? Como as descobriu? Como não me disse nada sobre isso?

-Calma George, eu estou me sentindo um criminoso com você me inquirindo assim. Disse Roxton –Achamos uma caverna escondida por uma cachoeira perto daqui, pensamos que fosse sem importância científica, há milhares dessas pedrinhas lá.

-Elas não tem nenhum valor. Disse Marguerite – financeiro eu quero dizer, somente sentimental. E com isso ela recolheu todas as pedrinhas para si com um sorriso embaraçado nos lábios, Malone pôs sobre a mesa o desenho.

-Ora essa, este é o mesmo desenho que está gravado na caixa que eu lhe dei com as pedras, lembra? Disse Roxton

-Eu quase nem notei. Marguerite estava se sentindo cada vez mais culpada.

-Onde está a caixa? Inquiriu Malone

-Eu a uso para colocar minhas jóias, já vou pega-la. Ao chegar no quarto, ela praticamente revirou o quarto inteiro para achar a caixa, na verdade ela não sabia aonde estava. –achei. Ela disse e saiu dizendo – achei,achei, achei. Até chegar na sala.

-Oh é exatamente igual! Exclamou Challenger – Roxton onde você achou essa caixa?

-Eu ganhei faz muito tempo, logo que chegamos ao platô, da tribo dos Xuaripaxé.

-E deram a você por algum motivo especial? Perguntou Malone.

-Bom, eu salvei a mulher do chefe da tribo de ser devorada por raptors, a caixa é uma espécie de amuleto para espantar os maus espíritos.

-Então se foi dessa tribo que saiu essa caixa, então é para lá que nós vamos para investigar melhor, talvez o chefe saiba de mais alguma coisa. Disse Malone e continuou com seu almoço.

-A tribo dos Xuaripaxé é longe são três dias de viagem. Disse Verônica

-Nós temos que investigar estas pedras isto sim! Podem ser à saída do platô! Devemos investigar esta caverna imediatamente! Disse Challenger irritado com a idéia de que aquele desenho estar sendo considerado mais importante do que as pedras.

-Por que não investigamos as duas coisas? Marguerite, Challenger e Roxton podem investigar a caverna aqui perto e Verônica, Malone e eu podemos ir amanhã a essa tribo estranha. Sugeriu Finn.

-Que assim seja, e digo mais, se ficar provado que esta bússula é uma tremenda besteira como eu digo, então todos vocês faram vão dormir lá fora por uma semana. Disse Challenger.

-Calma Challenger não faça disso uma competição, só por que não estamos dando tanto atenção para estas pedras, nem Marguerite deu importância para elas. Disse Verônica pousando sua mão no braço do cientista que estava vermelho de raiva.

-Não, não, agora está ficando interessante, vamos levar esta competir. Disse Marguerite

-Muito bem então, que a competição inicie! Disse Malone

No decorrer do dia os exploradores planejaram tudo para a aventura do dia seguinte. Verônica explicou a Malone e Finn alguns dos hábitos estranhos dos Xuaripaxés, satisfazendo a curiosidade deles, eles planejaram uma rota de viagem mais curta e menos perigosa, além de discutiram sobre táticas de fuga que eventualmente poderiam necessitar. Challenger prontamente queria ir com Marguerite e Roxton até a caverna das pedras, mas ela sugeriu que seria melhor pesquisarem mais na biblioteca dos Laytons afim de encontrar alguma informação relevante, no final do dia o calor que havia incitado a competição havia esfriado e todos os exploradores puderam jantar a sopa que Verônica tinha feito e aproveitar a companhia um do outro em paz, apesar de já ser tarde da noite os exploradores não conseguiam dormir, uns haviam se retirado para o quarto, outros continuavam na cozinha, mas todos ansiosos com a nova aventura que se desmanchava, bem... nem todos.

-Então, o que você e o Roxton estavam fazendo tão longe da casa da árvore? Perguntou Malone enquanto enxugava mais um prato.

-Procurando uma saída do platô, isso era tudo que vocês faziam naquela época lembra? Disse Verônica, ela estava lavando a louça.

-E como o Roxton salvou aquela mulher dos raptors?

- Não me lembro bem da história, mas a mulher estava fugindo da tribo não sei bem por que, o certo é que ela estava encurralada por Raptors e Roxton apareceu heroicamente para salva-la.

-Como sempre. Disse Malone

-É, e o cacique ofereceu a filha dele para o nosso herói como agradecimento, mas ele não aceitou. Verônica continuou

-Vai ver que ele já estava irremediavelmente apaixonado por você sabe quem. Disse Malone de uma maneira bem teatral o que fez Verônica rir

-Talvez, mas a verdade é que a filha do cacique era amaldiçoada e ele sabia disso, foi por isso que o curandeiro da tribo entregou a ele a caixa como um amuleto e deu certo, a filha rejeitou Roxton e nós conseguimos sair da tribo sem sermos mortos. Verônica havia acabado de lavar a louça e resolveu preparar um chá para dormir melhor.

-Verônica. Disse Malone e colocou um braço em volta do ombro dela –Será que um dia teremos o nosso final feliz como nossos amigos aqui do lado? Ele piscou para ela.

-Que final feliz? Agora que a aventura deles começou. Disse Verônica atalhando e cortando a tentativa de romance de Malone, mas ele tinha consigo a certeza de que ela um dia iria ceder a seus encantos, após ter voltado de sua jornada estava muito mais confiante em tudo.

No laboratório Finn e Challenger também estavam conversando.

-E o que a Jessi disse?

-Ela aceitou, então nós nos casamos. Challenger a princípio estava concentrado estudando os seus livros e não tinha idéia de como uma conversa sobre magnetismo havia terminado em casamento, Finn estava sentada sobre a mesa do laboratório, o que não deixou Challenger muito feliz, mas ela nem ligou.

-Gostaria de ter visto o seu casamento, deve ter sido muito romântico. Disse Finn sonhadoramente.

-Romântico, é foi sim, mas talvez tivesse sido melhor eu ter me casado com uma cientista.

-Por quê? A Jessi não era muito inteligente? Finn saiu da mesa.

-Jessi é inteligente, mas não entendia o meu amor pela ciência. Disse Challenger e começou a guardar seus livros na biblioteca e separar outros que ele julgou necessário.

-E quem entende? E por que vocês nunca tiveram filho? Perguntou Finn.

-A ciência me tomava muito tempo. Challenger começava a se aborrecer com tantas perguntas pessoais, mas ela parecia cada vez mais interessada.

- A Jessi era sua esposa e a ciência sua amante? Ofereceu Finn.

- Eu cometi muitos erros Finn, e quando voltar para Londres pretendo concerta-los. Disse Challenger e Finn pôs sua mão no ombro dele solidariamente.

Num quarto não muito distante dali Marguerite estava relutante em largar Roxton, ela estava tendo outra de suas crises de choro, o homem sofria quando isso acontecia, ele se sentia completamente perdido, a única coisa que Roxton conseguia fazer nestes momentos era abraçá-la até ela parar de chorar às vezes funcionava, às vezes não, mas ele tinha que tentar, ela estava firmemente abraçada de maneira que ele podia jurar que a circulação sanguínea no seu corpo havia parado.

-Meu amor, eu estou aqui com você inteiro, sem nenhum arranhão! Ele disse

-Eu não quero que você morra. Disse Marguerite e escondeu seu rosto molhado no peito do caçador dono das mãos que acariciavam os cabelos negros da mulher.

-Mas meu bem, por que você acha que eu vou morrer? Disse Roxton rindo, ela levantou o rosto para olhá-lo e começou a acariciar o rosto do marido que agora a estava abraçando pela cintura.

-Eu só sinto isso, que a qualquer momento um raptor vai entrar aqui e devorar você. a mulher caiu no choro novamente e escondeu o rosto no pescoço do marido.

-Olha para mim meu amor. Disse Roxton ele segurou o rosto dela entre suas mãos e limpou algumas lágrimas. -Eu estou aqui com você e se um raptor aparecer aqui quem vai morrer é ele e não eu. A herdeira ao observar a segurança nos olhos do caçador conseguiu se acalmar, o casal ficou assim por alguns minutos e Roxton logo capturou os lábios da mulher beijando-a ternamente, mas prontamente tornou-se um beijo apaixonado como uma fagulha que inicia um incêndio, quando eles se separaram, Roxton deitou Marguerite gentilmente na cama deles e começou a fazer uma trilha de beijos ardentes pelo pescoço dela.

-John, não sei se é uma boa idéia. Marguerite falava entre um suspiro e outro quando Roxton não tirava o seu fôlego.

-É uma ótima idéia eu garanto.

-Mas.. Ele a beijou novamente nos lábios e incendiando ainda mais a herdeira –Você está de castigo! Disse ela empurrando-o para fora da cama e ele caiu no chão.

- Marguerite Krux Roxton! Eu não agüento mais esse castigo, um mês dormindo com você do meu lado, proibido de te tocar é castigo o suficiente! Disse Roxton levantando-se quanto mais ele chegava perto mais ela se sentia invadida pela persistente onda de desejo vinda de John, e os muros que ela estava começando a construir estavam abalados, de alguma forma Roxton tinha descoberto um jeito de derrubar os muros e alcança-la e isso muitas vezes a deixava assustada. -Você se lembra de quando encontramos aquela caverna das pedras? nós estávamos sozinhos, você, eu e a natureza. ele se aproximou sussurrando essas palavras no ouvido dela que não pode resistir mais e finalmente desistiu do castigo.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Reviews!!


	5. Chapter 5

Fabi, vc acredita q não tenho MSN e nem Orkut? poiseh nem eu, mas eu tenho e-mail!! rsrsrsr, qt a Marguerite ter desistido do castigo, você tem que entender que ela tb já não tava mais suportando. rsrsrs

Lady Pri, obrigada pela sua review, é muito bem vinda, os capítulos eu vou pondo 2 por semana, mais ou menos.

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Na manhã que se seguiu Finn foi a primeira a acordar e fez um barulho enorme com as panelas ao preparar o café da manhã e consequentemente acordou boa parte da casa, exceto por Marguerite e Roxton que já estavam acordados. O caçador estava sentado na sua mesa particular limpando algumas de suas armas para a nova aventura, ele detestava deixar os deveres para a última hora, mas com a distração da outra noite ele não pode terminar, e a propósito a distração estava se esforçando para ver o pouco tamanho de sua barriga de quatro meses num espelhinho.

-Uau, que barulho todo foi esse? Perguntou Marguerite

-Alguém deve estar preparando o café. Disse Roxton sem desviar o olhar do seu trabalho.

–Marguerite, você já pensou em um nome para o bebê?

-Bom, se for menino será o seu primeiro filho e, portanto herdeiro do seu título, logo o nome dele deve ser o mesmo que o seu, o que acha de John Júnior? Ela prendeu o espelhinho na parede e sentou-se na penteadeira para elaborar um penteado.

-John Júnior é ridículo! Disse ele rindo

-Tem alguma idéia melhor? Ela retrucou

-Se for um menino eu gostaria que fosse William, como o nome do meu pai e do meu irmão, o nome não precisa ser igual ao meu.

-Claro, como não pensei nisso antes, William é o nome perfeito. Ela sorriu para ele que sorriu de volta.-E se for menina que nome você prefere? Disse Marguerite que tinha acabado o penteado e foi ao trocador vestir o novo vestido

-Sabe que podia ser o nome da minha avó Wilhelmina. Roxton colocou as armas dentro dos coltres e foi até o trocador.

-Roxton! Eu estou me vestindo quer me da licença?

-Por que temos um trocador? Isso entulha o nosso quarto. Ele abraçou-a pela cintura, a herdeira estava irritada.

-Por que eu gosto de um pouco de privacidade às vezes, e depois se você tem sua mesa particular eu posso ter meu trocador. Ela se livrou do abraço dele e o empurrou, mas ele voltou.

-Já está aparecendo um pouco da sua barriga! Disse ele admirado e se ajoelhou para ficar na altura da barriga e encostou o seu ouvido nela.

-Só agora você percebeu? A herdeira se enterneceu com o gesto dele e o deixou ficar ali por algum tempo enquanto ela acariciava os seus cabelos.

–E que nome é esse Wilhelmina?

Após o café da manhã todos os exploradores rumo a tribo Xuaripaxé puseram-se a caminho. Então Challenger, Roxton e Marguerite prontamente foram à caverna das pedrinhas, quando o cientista viu a cachoeira inexpressiva, a água corria lentamente, pelo menos tinha um toque de romantismo no ar que com certeza motivou Roxton e Marguerite a esconderem o lugar, pensou Challenger, a caverna escondida abrigava milhares de pedrinhas coloridas, umas incrustadas na parede e outras espalhadas pelo chão, não era uma caverna larga, mais era longa e alta o suficiente para uma pessoa poder ficar em pé, ao ver aquele cenário, Challenger não sabia por onde começar. Marguerite ajudou como podia, retirando as pedrinhas e analisando-as, mas não havia nada de especial nelas, nada que nossa herdeira ou o cientista conseguiam ver, eles mapearam a caverna que parecia interminável por quase todo o dia, quando então vencidos pelo cansaço acharam melhor volta para casa.

Na semana que se seguiu Challenger ferveu, assou, flambou, congelou, quebrou e finalmente jogou as pedras para fora da casa da árvore, ele sabia que tinha alguma coisa especial naquelas pedrinhas inocentes, mas ele começava a se desesperar pois não conseguia encontrar uma maneira de descobrir o que era, Marguerite entre uma garfada e outra assistia o espetáculo e já se imaginava dormindo na base da casa da árvore, e por mais que ela dissesse que as pedras não tinham nada de especial Challenger não desistia da sua idéia original, Roxton por outro lado também estava encucado, mas não com as pedras e sim por que a caverna parecia não ter fim.

Enquanto isso finalmente Finn, Malone e Verônica adentravam aos portões da tribo Xuaripaxé, eles tinham emprestado uma canoa dos Zangas, assim a viagem encurtaria e já que os Heagans não eram mais perigosos, essa foi a melhor alternativa. Logo que chegaram ao portão os guardas fortes não os deixaram entrar, mas quando eles falaram o nome da filha do cacique.

- Senhorita Verônica Layton, é um prazer revê-los. Disse a mulher, quando Verônica viu a marca marrom arredondada na testa dela logo reconheceu, que era a garota amaldiçoada de cinco anos atrás, ela parecia muito mais velha, a maldição tinha feito isto com ela.

-Jarina, é um prazer revê-la estes são meus amigos Edward Malone e Finn. A filha do cacique comprimento a todos gesticulando com a cabeça.

- Acomodem-se sejam muito bem-vindos. Ela ordenou aos guardas que deixa-se os exploradores entrarem na tribo, e eles logo se chocaram ao ver como a tribo era grande, Jarina levou eles para uma tenda particular para que pudessem conversar.

-Senhorita Jarina, não queremos tomar muito o seu tempo, estamos investigando a origem desta caixa será que você pode nos informar alguma coisa? Disse Malone e todos se sentaram, menos Verônica ela ainda estava apreensiva com o cenário e se sentia pouco confortável perto daquela mulher, depois de tanto tempo como ela pode saber o nome dela, ela estava querendo mesmo falar com o Xamã

-Sinto muito, Senhorita Verônica, mas o Xamã está morto. Disse Jarina, ela tinha ignorado a pergunta de Malone e mantinha o seu interesse maior em Verônica e isso a deixava ainda mais tensa. – Eu sou a nova Xamã, vamos sentem-se.

Ela se sentou.

-Como disse o meu colega Malone, não queremos tomar o seu tempo, você sabe algo sobre a gravura desta caixa? O jornalista perguntou, Jarina ao pegar a caixa teve suas mãos queimadas.

-Você está bem? Malone perguntou, enquanto pegava o kit de primeiros socorros.

-Maldita caixa! Este desenho é uma reprodução de um portal, levem imediatamente este caixa para longe de mim!! Ela disse, Malone insistiu

-Para que serve este portal? Quem fez esta gravação e por quê?

-Não sabemos aonde leva o portal, mas diz a lenda que só pode ser aberto por um predestinado, e quem abrir o portal que não seja o predestinado é amaldiçoado, foi assim que eu terminei com está coisa na minha testa. Jarina levantou-se com as mão enfaixadas, e com ela todos os exploradores, ela fitou Verônica longamente e então notou o pingente ao toca-lo queimou os dedos novamente –Você é mais do que aparenta ser, tem uma algo diferente em você!

-Deve ser porque somos ingleses, isso é tudo que pode nos informar? Disse Verônica, ela queria sair dali imediatamente, a mulher disse que sim então todos começaram a apanhar suas mochilas e caminhar para fora da tribo

-Ei espera ai nos viemos de tão longe atrás de informações e vamos embora assim? Perguntou Malone

-Ela falou tudo o que tinha para falar. Disse Verônica

-Não, ela já tentou abrir o portal, ela sabe onde fica, ela pode nos levar até lá!

-Por Deus Malone! Você ouviu a mulher, o portal amaldiçoa quem tentar abrir. Disse Finn, Malone se pos na frente das duas mulheres

-Nós vamos voltar e implorar para aquela mulher nos mostrar onde é o portal agora mesmo! Ele ordenou. –Jarina, por favor, leve nos até o portal.

Ele disse

-Impossível, não posso sair daqui, minha função na tribo é insubstituível. Disse Jarina

-Olha, Verônica é filha de Abigail Layton sabe quem é? Disse Malone, Verônica queria fuzila-lo naquele momento, Jarina absorveu aquelas palavras tentando lembrar quem era Abigail Layton, um nome conhecido para ela, mas o que significava?

-Abigail Layton? Talvez eu possa dar uma pista de onde fica este portal, esperem aqui. Ela disse e se retirou.

-O que pensa que esta fazendo, ela pode ser perigosa! Essa mulher não é uma pessoa normal Vamos embora daqui! Disse Verônica.

-Perigosa? Ela ainda acredita em maldições Verônica. Disse Malone debochando dela – Você está com medo é? Olha só como o mundo da voltas. Disse ele

-Eu concordo com a Vê, ir embora daqui parece ser a melhor alternativa, para que abrir um portal amaldiçoado. Disse Finn

-Verônica é a protetora desse platô Finn, você não vê que ela pode ser a predestinada a abrir o portal? Disse Malone

Jarina se apressou em falar com o cacique, seu pai, o homem mais velho de toda a tribo, só ele podia dar explicações sobre o portal, ela entrou na tenda cuidadosamente e viu uma figura de longas cabelos grisalhos e pele muito enrugada, sua mãe, preparar compressas e posicionar nos olhos do pai que já estavam muito sobrecarregados pela idade.

-Com licença meu pai, vim lhe falar de um assunto importante. Jarina ajoelhou-se no leito de seu pai

-Querida ele esta dormindo. Disse mãe –você não deve acorda-lo. A mãe apanhou os objetos a seu redor para um canto privado da tenda.

-Mãe, você é tão velha quanto meu pai, será que pode me dizer algo sobre o portal? Jarina

levantou-se do leito e acompanhou a mãe

-Você não aprendeu o suficiente sobre o portal? Disse a mãe referindo-se a marca da maldição, adquirida pela filha. –foi muita sorte sua terem aceitado você como xamã.

-Eu não tive culpa, eu era somente uma criança tola e não sabia o que estava fazendo colocando aquelas pedras no portal. Disse a moça e agarrou o braço da mulher mais velha. –veio uma comitiva até mim querem saber do portal, quem está ai é Verônica Layton, filha de Abgail Layton, ela carrega um pingente, um triangulo, você se lembra de alguma coisa? Disse a filha suplicante.

-deixe me vê-la. A mãe se esquivou na tenda para observar Verônica que Jarina lhe tinha mostrado.

-Oh meu Deus! É ela! A sucessora! - Disse a mãe e trouxe a filha para dentro da tribo novamente para que não fossem vista. –Está se aproximando, a disputa pelo poder está se aproximando! Mas onde será que estão as outras peças do jogo? Disse a mulher mais velha para si.

-De que está falando?

-Sua chance de quebrar a maldição, do jeito que você está envelhecendo logo estará morta. Disse mãe em lágrimas e pegou o rosto confuso da filha nas mãos – ache a terceira parte, a descendente de Morrighan, se nós a entregarmos aos druidas então eles podem tirar esta maldição. Jarina permaneceu num misto de medo e esperança

- como saberei quem ela é? Disse Jarina

-Ela tem um sinal de nascença, o sol a lua e uma serpente, o sinal druida, provavelmente ela não sabe quem é, quando a encontrar volte e lhe darei novas instruções. Disse a mãe, Jarina pois se a caminho dos exploradores

-Meu pai me deu permissão de mostrar-lhes o portal, o único problema e que nós precisamos da chave.

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

people submit review!!


	6. Chapter 6

Fabby: vc gostou do nome? pior que existe mesmo rsrsrsr, poiseh né, tinha q ter uma vilã pra animar rsrsrrs

Lady pri oliver: Wilhelmina, a marguerite já vetou, bilie seria um apelido bonitinho rsrsr, uma pena fastlane ão ter tido fim tb como TLW, eu costumava a assistir.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Marguerite estava deitada no sofá depois de um belo almoço que Assai tinha feito especialmente para ela, desde que Challenger estava enlouquecido com as pedras e tinha implorado a consultoria de Assai e Jarl, mas não adiantou muito pois eles não sabiam nada, não foi de todo um desperdício pois Assai cozinhava muito bem, Lorde Roxton assim como Lady Roxton já tinha desistido da estória das pedras e já começavam a perder a paciência com George Challenger, por mais que Roxton dissese que o verdadeiro mistério era o fim da caverna o cientista não ouvia. Roxton apesar da vontade de explorar a caverna e averiguar se esta era uma rede de túnel como Challenger tinha dito, pois alguma coisa o dizia que era mais que isso, ele não podia deixar Marguerite e nem leva-la então se contentava em fazer dela a esposa mais mimada do platô, mas neste dia finalmente a curiosidade o venceu e ele foi até a cachoeira,

"O quê tem de mal em uma espiadinha" pensou ele. Naquela tarde Marguerite para afastar a raiva que sentia do cientista resolveu ler o diário dos Laytons.

_Mais uma vez eu senti meu bebê se mover dentro mim, acho que está dando rodopios aqui dentro, se for menina talvez seja uma bailarina e esteja treinando para o seu primeiro concerto, deve ter puxado o mesmo gosto musical do seu pai, já que Thomas sempre coloca Chopin para ouvirmos, e enquanto conversa com o bebê que mexe mais ainda, como se quisesse responder tudo o que o pai pergunta, se for um menino quero que seja como ele que é inteligente, sensível e bonito. Que sorte eu tenho, quantas mulheres podem dizer que seus maridos abandonariam todo o conforto de uma cidade como Londres para seguirem-na até um lugar hostil por amor, eu posso dizer, e que bom que logo vamos ter nosso bebê para mostrarmos o quanto o amamos desde o primeiro dia de sua existência._

"Ai que cafona, nunca pensei que Abigail Layton tivesse talento para escrever romances baratos" pensou Marguerite, e jogou o diário na mesa, ela levantou-se e acariciou a sua barriga que agora já estava perceptível "Ninguém em Londres acreditaria que vou ser mãe"

-Ei será que tem alguém aí dentro? Ela disse em voz alta para a sua barriga, esperou por um momento como se esperasse uma resposta, como nada veio, começou a caminhar para o seu quarto bocejando, foi quando ela sentiu alguém se mover na sua barriga, ela nunca havia sentido o bebê antes e isto a preencheu de alegria, ela levou suas mãos a barriga e abraçou, como se estivesse abraçando a si mesma "talvez isto não seja tão cafona assim" ela se apreçou em pegar o diário e foi direto para o seu quarto. Quando Lorde Roxton voltou de sua pequena excursão encontrou a Lady dormindo, ele já estava começando a pensar que a mulher aproveitava a desculpa da gravidez para dormir mais sem ser censurada pelos habitantes da casa da arvore

-Oh John voltou cedo!!. Marguerite agarrou o marido pelo pescoço e começou a enchê-lo de beijos pelo rosto, ele tinha se esgueirado pelo quarto, a Lady que permanecia dormindo com o diário dos Laytons no rosto e uma mão repousada no seu ventre. ele subiu na cama e pôs sua mão na mão que repousava na barriga dela e deu-lhe um beijo no pescoço.

-Não suportei ficar tanto tempo separado de você minha Lady. Na verdade não foi tanto tempo assim, foi só uma tarde, ele pegou o livro das mãos dela e pôs ao lado enquanto capturou os lábios dela num longo beijo.

-Que saudade. Depois do beijo Marguerite havia permanecido com os olhos fechados ainda sentindo os lábios dele, Lorde Roxton deu mais um beijo nela e perguntou.

-Alguma novidade? Ele se deitou ao lado dela abraçando-a e acariciando os cabelos negros da mulher

-Oh sim, eu senti nosso anjinho mexendo hoje. Ela disse se aninhando ao caçador sentindo o calor.

-Sério? Será que eu também posso sentir? Roxton se levantou e pôs as mãos no ventre dela, mas não sentiu nada, e ela riu do rosto de decepção dele.

-Acho que por enquanto só eu posso sentir, ele ainda é muito pequeno. Marguerite o puxou de volta para abraçá-lo como antes, ele a beijou.

-O que você descobriu na cachoeira? Ela perguntou.

-Não vamos falar sobre isso, agora eu só quero ficar assim como estamos. Ao sentir a óbvia resistência dele de falar sobre o assunto, Marguerite começou a acusar Challenger de tê-la maltratado não a deixando dormir com tanto barulho que ele fazia no laboratório.

-Quê? Como o Challenger pode fazer isto? Eu vou ter uma séria conversa com ele mais tarde. Roxton lançou um olhar brincalhão a sua esposa e os dois começaram a rir, ele deslizava a sua mão no braço de Marguerite para cima e para baixo, e estava começando a fazer ela ficar sonolenta os olhos dela começaram a fechar

-Eu acabei de chegar e você já vai dormir? Ele disse sem esperar resposta, pois ele já tinha percebido o respirar suave da amada

-É sua culpa por me abraçar desse jeito. ela respondeu com uma voz sonolenta, ele beijou os cabelos dela enquanto sussurrava

–Dorme amor. E ela obedeceu prontamente, Lorde Roxton sorriu ao lembrar do primeiro dia em que eles dormiram nessa mesma cama, quando eram recém casados, ela havia dito que a cama era pequena demais para os dois e que ele ia ter que dormir no seu antigo quarto.

Jarina, Verônica, Finn e Malone remaram o mais rápido possível pelo rio, queriam chegar logo a casa da arvore, estavam ansiosos em contar aos amigos a novidade, o plano era convencer os companheiros a formarem uma expedição até o portal, eles iam precisar do máximo de ajuda pois não sabiam o que os esperava e a ajuda de Challenger, Roxton e Marguerite seria mais que necessária, poderia ser vital, ao longo da viagem Jarina fez muitas perguntas sobre a casa da arvore e seus habitantes, ela queria saber exatamente onde estava se metendo. Verônica ainda não se sentia bem perto dela, ela não podia explicar o porquê então se mantinha distante em observação, apesar de Finn não querer saber muito da nova aventura mostrava –se interessada em saber o mesmo que Malone tal qual um reporter perguntava tudo sobre a mulher amaldiçoada, sua tribo e o portal.

Ao chegar a vila Zanga já era noite e resolveram permanecer ali e de manhã voltar para a casa da arvore. A vila Zanga dormia, mas a consciência deles não os deixava dormir, não conseguiam afastar as dúvidas que rondavam suas mentes, será que Jarina era mesmo perigosa, será que os amigos sobreviveriam a ela?, e o portal leva aonde? a preocupação de Verônica era em grande parte por ela acreditar ainda que o jornalista era o mesmo que mal tinha saído das fraldas no início, que a jornada dele para se encontrar, foi somente uma teimosia, mas ele tinha voltado e tudo seria como antes, a verdade era que Malone tinha voltado muito mudado, as suas aventuras longe da rede protetora de seus amigos, haviam dado a ele confiança em si mesmo, e agora ele sabia do que era capaz.

Era um dia calmo quando na casa da árvore o elevador chegou trazendo nossos heróis que foram recebidos por Jarl e Assai o que eles estranharam, mas logo o casal Zanga explicou o que tinha acontecido naquela semana

-Malone!! Finn!! Quem é vivo sempre aparece. Disse Challenger abraçando os dois companheiros, ele permanecia com um braço sobre os ombros de Finn a quem ele tinha como filha, e não demorou muito para notar a presença da terceira pessoa, uma bela mulher, quando foram apresentados, e ele apertou a mão dela imediatamente ele sentiu a repulsa como se uma corrente elétrica se espalhasse por todo o seu corpo, isto claro deixou o cientista muito intrigado.

-Descobrimos uma coisa sensacional! Disse Malone, ele não esperou resposta e disparou - Onde estão Roxton e Marguerite? Neste instante o casal apareceu caminhando pelo corredor, o caçador com o braço sobre os ombros da Lady enquanto ela repousava uma mão no tórax do Lorde, os dois estavam rindo tão envolvidos na sua conversa que nem perceberam a presença dos amigos ali, quando Roxton puxou Marguerite para um beijo, Challenger fez como que tossia para despertar a atenção do casal

-Obrigado pela sua atenção, prometemos não demorar muito, onde estão as pedras? Disse Malone, ele sentou-se e abriu o livro onde tinham as pedras desenhadas.

-Elas estão exatamente aqui. Challenger colocou as pedras que sempre levava consigo sobre a mesa.

-São essas pedras! São a chave para o portal! Disse Jarina eufórica ao rever as pedras, mas não ousou toca-las pois sabia que as pedras poderiam furar suas mãos de tão quentes, tudo por causa da maldição.

-Como é essa história?! Que portal é esse? Perguntou Marguerite.

-O desenho que pensamos ser uma bússola na verdade era um portal, Jarina é a xamã da tribo e quem nos deu a informação, ela vai ser nossa guia. - Disse Malone por um momento houve um silêncio embaraçoso quando o jornalista percebeu sua falha em não apresentar o casal a jovem xamã –Lady e Lorde Roxton está é Jarina como já disse. O casal cumprimentou a índia apertando-lhe a mão e ambos sentiam um leve calafrio passar pelo seu corpo.

-Você esta grávida. Observou Jarina e começou a olhar a herdeira de cima a baixo, surpresa a futura mamãe logo levou a mão à barriga tímida que começava a crescer, ainda não estava assim tão evidente a gravidez.

-Como você sabe?! Marguerite não pode evitar a pergunta

-Sua pele e seu cabelo estão praticamente gritando isso. Disse Jarina, a herdeira que logo pensou "coisa de índio" Jarina ainda não havia descoberto quem era a descendente de Morrighan, mas tava fácil ou era Finn quem ela achou estranhamente calada,a mulher grávida a sua frente, ou talvez Assai ela teria tempo de descobrir.

-Certo, agora que todo mundo já se apresentou eu posso ir pra meu quarto né. Disse Finn impaciente, ela estava esgotada e queria dormir num lugar limpo e fofo por pelo menos um dia inteiro, não esperou resposta e logo se retirou.

-Bom acho que a Finn e todos nós merecemos um bom descanso. - Disse Verônica – Jarina pode dormir no antigo quarto de Roxton que está vago, venha em vou lhe mostrar. A índia acompanhou timidamente ainda muito admirada do lugar bonito que era aquilo ali, todas aquelas orquídeas crescendo nas paredes que exalavam um cheiro tão bom eram ótimas.

-Uma pena que o pessoal tenha se desanimado logo, eu estava pronto para ir. Disse Roxton com um sorriso brincalhão no rosto.

-Bem, eu acho que nós já vamos, se precisarem estaremos na vila Zanga. Disse Assai enquanto levava o seu marido pela mão até o elevador, os exploradores agradeceram e o casal Zanga se pois a caminho de casa, finalmente, eles já estavam com saudades.

-Talvez seja melhor um descanso, repor as energias e planejar a viagem melhor. Disse Challenger com uma mão consoladora no ombro de Malone, que meneava a cabeça desapontado com a falta de ânimo do pessoal.

-Vamos nos organizar bem, esta pode ser a saída do platô, este portal que a índia disse ser amaldiçoado, eu acho que a maldição do portal é essa, quem o abre é transportado para outro mundo ou seja o nosso mundo!

-O quê? Você quer nos levar até um portal amaldiçoado?! Exclamou Roxton

- Vamos lá Roxton desde quando você acredita em maldições? Disse Malone.

-Desde quando cheguei a esse platô! Respondeu o Lorde nervosamente, apartir do momento que soube que seria pai, a sua preocupação havia triplicado.

-Calma John. Disse Marguerite e pousou uma mão sobre o peito dele no intuito de afastar a preocupação –Você não ouviu o que Ned disse? Pode ser a saída do platô, posso ter nosso bebê em Londres, numa cama bem grande e lençóis de seda. Disse suavemente e sonhadoramente a herdeira.

-Maldições geralmente são fenômenos científicos que os povos primitivos não compreendem. Adicionou Challenger

-Eu sinto que essa maldição não é isso Challenger. Disse John

-É você anda sentindo muita coisa ultimamente, a caverna é mais que uma rede de túneis, a maldição não é um fenômeno científico, mas você não esta sentindo que quero voltar para casa, mais do que nunca - Disse Marguerite e apanhou o diário e folheou até achar o desenho do portal

- Diga Malone, aonde é este portal?

-Fica no pico de uma montanha, aquela que vocês foram procurar a saída do platô, logo no inicio.

-Aonde conhecemos um garotinho adorável é eu me lembro. Ela disse

-então esta tudo certo, vamos deixar a nossa guia descansar e então planejamos melhor a excursão. Disse Challenger.

-Vamos ter que desencavar nossas roupas de frio para a viagem. Disse Marguerite

- Nossas roupas? Aonde você pensa que vai Marguerite, você não vai conosco! Estabeleceu o Lorde, que obviamente se preocupava com a saúde da esposa e do filho, ai, mas como a herdeira se irritava com Lorde Roxton quando ele queria mandar nela.

-É claro que eu vou! E ninguém vai me impedir. A herdeira cruzou os braços e se pôs a frente do caçador encarando-o desafiadoramente, Ned interveio antes que aquilo se tornasse uma nova briga entre o casal.

-Err Roxton, ela tem que vir, com certeza vai ter alguma coisa para traduzir e Marguerite é insubstituível nisso.

-Ned Malone, ela não pode ir! Ela está caminhando para o quinto mês de gravid-- o Lorde foi interrompido

-Eu estou no quart-- agora ela foi interrompida

-E seria muita irresponsabilidade sua arriscar a vida do nosso filho! Disse Roxton agora voltado inteiramente para a Marguerite

-Não sei por que você se importa no inicio você nem queria ele. Disse a herdeira, Roxton já estava vermelho de raiva por ela ter jogado isso assim na cara dele na frente dos amigos.

-Não é verdade e você sabe!

-Ok, Ok nós chamaremos alguns guerreiros da vila Zanga para nos acompanhar, certamente eles não vão nos negar este favor, assim haverá maior proteção para Marguerite. Ofereceu Challenger, Roxton e Marguerite estavam se encarando furiosamente, e o caçador voltou-se para o cientista e determinou

-Ela não vai e ponto final. Ele disse e se retirou para uma longa caçada

-Eu vou sim e ponto final! Ela disse e voltou para o seu quarto, Malone e Challenger entre olharam-se perplexos.

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Reviews são bem vindas!!


	7. Chapter 7

Fabi: nem tem como as briguinhas não surgirem já q eles são 2 pessoas q sempre foram independentes, podiam fazer o q quisesse, e de repente com o casamento eles descobrem q agora tem q pensar no outro tb, por isso dizem q casamento é um despertador rsrsrsr, o bom é que eles sempre fazem as pazes, aí fica aquele arzinho cut,cut -" qt ao JR e o bebê, poiseh na verdade você advinhou uma das cenas da fanfiction do próximo capítulo, mas bem q ele merece esse gelinho do bb rsrsrsrsrsr

Lady Pri: senti falta da sua review hein mocinha, ai,ai,ai,ai

e tds vcs q lêem e ficam caladinhos, please review!!

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Lorde Roxton passou o dia inteiro fora de casa, não só por causa de sua briga com a esposa mais por causa da caverna. Ele caçou, deixou a caça na casa da arvore e voltou para explorar, ou melhor, abelhudar a cavena, com uma tocha que não ajudava muito a clarear, pois do teto caia muitas gotas de água ele se aventurou, se não fosse o reflexo das pedras eles não enxergaria nada, a forma da caverna era oval, estreita, alta o suficiente para Roxton ficar de pé, a parede de rocha sólida, o Caçador foi caminhando e caminhando por um bom tempo, mas o percurso era sempre igual, a única coisa que tinha para ver era as pedras incrustadas nas paredes e na sua frente escuridão, quando ele achou que já tinha andado o suficiente voltou-se para a entrada da caverna e nem a luz do dia podia ver mais, então ele marcou na parede com a sua faca a distância que ele havia chegado, o Lorde tateou pela parede a fim de ter algum suporte, então apertou umas das pedras e esta afundou, e então ele sentiu-se tragado como que por um milhão de águas, estas o arrastaram violentamente por um caminho sinuoso até desembocar num lago, admirado por ter chegado vivo, agradeceu a Deus intensamente, apesar de já ter sentido a morte muito perto várias vezes, desta vez ele teve mais medo, não queria morrer sem antes conhecer seu filho ou filha. Quando John Roxton conseguiu se recuperar do susto olhou que estava dentro de uma caverna bem maior e que parecia completamente selada, e agora como ele sairia de lá?

A noite já ia alta no platô e na casa da arvore, Marguerite permanecia na sacada embrulhada num lençol, volta e meia estendendo um candeeiro para notar algum sinal do seu marido, ela já não conseguia mais afastar a sensação de que algo terrível havia acontecido com ele, afinal Roxton nunca ficaria tão tarde da noite no meio da selva por mais que eles tenham brigado, a herdeira chorando muito se sentou e começou a implorar a Deus que o trouxesse de volta. Todo o mundo na casa da árvore já estava em sono pesado, às vezes Roxton e Marguerite jantavam a sós no quarto principalmente quando tinha que acertar as contas, Verônica tinha visto Roxton voltando com a caça e não o viu saindo, portanto ninguém achou estranho quando não viram por todo o dia o caçador, por sua vez Marguerite tinha passado o dia inteiro arrumando roupas de frio para viagem, distraída quando se deu conta já era noite.

-Marguerite! Ta chorando de novo?! Meu Deus do céu! O que foi agora? Finn havia se levantado da cama, não conseguia dormir mais, já havia dormido o dia inteiro.

-John... não voltou. Disse Marguerite entre soluços, ela chorava tão copiosamente que mal conseguia falar, Finn logo pensou "outro melodrama a caminho" meio que por obrigação ela foi a cozinha preparar um chá para acalmar a mulher, enquanto isso voltou a sacada.

-Você quer me contar o que aconteceu entre vocês agora? Perguntou Finn entediada, fazendo pouco caso do sofrimento dela, não por pura maldade, mas de uns tempos para cá a herdeira chorava por tudo e já que os atritos conjugais não eram poucos, ela achou isso comum.

-Ele foi caçar e não voltou!! Ao sentir o desdém na voz de Finn, Marguerite gritou, o que fez a jovem moça do futuro levar um baita susto, pelo menos isso serviu para que Lady Roxton cessasse a crise de choro, limpou as lágrimas e saiu pelos quartos acordando todo mundo, ela chamou todos eles para a sala.

-O que é assim tão grave que a milady não pode nos deixar dormir? Disse Verônica, Finn apanhou o chá e agora muito gentilmente ofereceu a Marguerite que aceitou, ela precisava mesmo se acalmar.

-O Roxton, foi caçar, ele saiu cedo e não voltou até essa hora! Disse a herdeira enquanto bebericava o chá.

-Mas eu pensei que tinha o visto deixar a caça, pensei que ele estava com você. disse Verônica.

-Ele não está! Temos que sair para procurá-lo, todos aqui sabemos que ele jamais ficaria no meio da selva, sozinho a essa hora da noite sem motivo! Continuou Marguerite

-Ma ele teve motivo, vocês brigaram. Falou Malone bocejando.

-Roxton e eu já tivemos brigas muito maiores e nunca foi motivo para ele sumir! Ela bebeu todo o chá de uma só vez e se sentiu bem mais calma.

-Eu não sei como vocês resolveram se casar brigando desse jeito. Comentou Finn, Marguerite fez uma careta para ela.

-Marguerite, não podemos sair agora para procurá-lo você sabe, sair agora seria suicídio. Disse Verônica

-O que vocês vamos fazer? Deixa-lo morrer?! Disse a herdeira

-Roxton é um homem especialista em sobrevivência minha querida, não fique assim tão preocupada, vai ver que de manhã bem cedo ele estará de volta. Consolava Challenger a herdeira, que já se sentia entorpecida pelo chá.

-Você tem idéia de onde ele pode estar? Jarina foi a única que tinha mostrado algum interesse pelo assunto.

-Ele costuma caçar perto da cachoeira preferida do Challenger. A herdeira começou a sentir-se sonolenta e foi fechando os olhos até que desabou no colo de Challenger dormindo, efeito do chá de Finn.

- Bom trabalho Finn. Disse Verônica e acariciou os cabelos da morena.

-Marguerite não pode se alterar dessa maneira, passando da água para o vinho, não faz bem para o bebê. Disse Challenger e levou a moça até seu quarto.

-Que você acha que aconteceu com o tal de Roxton? Perguntou Jarina

-Vamos esperar que ele esteja bem, por enquanto não a nada a fazer além de uma boa noite de sono, amanhã bem cedo vamos procura-lo. Disse Challenger.

No dia seguinte todos os exploradores inclusive a índia saíram para procurar Roxton, se dividiram em três duplas e procuraram o Lorde por todo o dia, mas não o encontram e quando estava anoitecendo.

-Vamos querida, você precisa voltar para casa, está esgotada. Disse Challenger oferecendo um cantil de água para a quase viúva, Marguerite estava sentado perto da beira do lago, ela estava concentrada em não chorar feito uma desesperada, ainda que todos os seus poros gritassem por isso, ela sabia que precisava se manter sã.

-Challenger, leve ela para casa, nós vamos acampar aqui e esperar algum sinal do nosso amigo. Disse Malone.

-Vamos, Challenger. Marguerite disse enquanto se punha a caminho da casa da arvore, quando eles iam voltando ouviram um barulho estranho, como de sucção, e se viraram para observar o lago, que havia formado uma bolha e estorado, espirrando água para todo o lado, e então viram um chapéu com um homem emergir das águas, era Roxton sorrindo travesso para eles.

-Assim vamos acabar morrendo do coração. Disse Malone ajudando o companheiro a sair da água, quando chegou a margem o caçador sentiu um calor na sua bochecha, era a mão da sua delicada esposa que tinha dado um tapa nele, ele não achou ruim, depois de tanto tempo só sentindo frio, qualquer calor era bem vindo.

-É só para você aprender a não sumir. Disse Marguerite calmamente, quando ela se deu conta da perna dele que sangrava, manchando a calça logo se arrependeu.

-Você está ferido!! – disse ela enquanto corria para examinar melhor a perna dele, fez ele se sentar enquanto preparava um curativo.

-Devagar Marguerite! Todo o meu corpo está doendo. Disse o Lorde

-Então, onde você estava meu velho? Perguntou Challenger

-Vocês não vão acreditar, entrei na caverna, andei por muito tempo, e de repente senti alguma coisa me puxar e quando deu por mim estava sendo arrastado pela correnteza, até cair num lago dentro de uma caverna maior completamente selada - Narrou Roxton entusiasmado, como uma criança que recebe um doce – Au! Marguerite! Ainda vou precisar dessa perna!

Marguerite jogava um ungüento na ferida de John, muito ardido, mas ela também não fazia questão alguma de minimizar a dor - A culpa é toda sua! Ela disse.

-Nossa! Se a caverna estava selada como você conseguiu sair? Perguntou Challenger

-Mergulhei na água para encontrar uma saída, e havia túneis submersos, diversos deles, escolhi um, e então fui sugado novamente e vim parar aqui no lago! Disse Roxton sorrindo, mas não por muito tempo, abafou um grito de dor, ele a fuzilou com o olhar, pois começava a perceber que a enfermeira não tinha a intenção de que o curativo fosse indolor.

-Vários túneis submersos? Repetiu Challenger pensativo

-Isso é muito comum, não sabem? Eles são como pontes, levam-nos de lugar para lugar. Disse Jarina.

-Vamos voltar lá, talvez encontremos um túnel que leve direto ao portal. Disse Malone.

-Só depois que eu me livrar de todas estas contusões. Disse Roxton enquanto todos caminhavam para casa.

Quando Roxton e Marguerite chegaram ao seu quarto, a irritação dela era óbvia, para o homem não foi muito difícil de perceber, ela deitou-se de costas para ele, coisa que ela nunca fazia a não ser se estava com raiva.

-Está chateada comigo não é? O braço de Roxton deslizou pela cintura dela até que a sua mão pousou na barriga.

-Não, você só sumiu sem deixar rastros por um dia inteiro! E tudo por que resolveu se enfiar naquela droga de caverna!! Disse Marguerite ainda de costas para ele.

-Estava preocupada comigo? Ele sussurrou cinicamente no ouvido dela

-Claro que sim!! - Disse ela e resolveu sentar-se na cama, ele pôs o dedo nos lábios dela para silenciá-la, então sua mão deslizou no rosto enraivecido da mulher tirando todos os sinais de irritação – Sabe John, não vou exigir que você deixe de ser o aventureiro suicida que é, porque você ama isso, mas eu sugiro que você seja menos imprudente de agora em diante. Disse ela, Roxton pressionou um beijo delicado nos lábios da esposa.

-Claro Marguerite, de agora em diante seria só aventureiro, sem ser suicida - Ambos sorriram, ele a envolveu nos seus braços carinhosamente e encostou seus lábios na testa dela para sentir o seu calor –Sabe meu amor quando eu estava lá naquela caverna a beira da morte, estava pensei em nomes para nossa bebê se for menina. - Marguerite encarou-o seus olhos brilhando de curiosidade –Talulah. Disse ele

-Talulah?! Como você pensa nesse nome para nossa filha? Ela disse rindo.

-Você não gosta? Mas eu conheço outros nomes, poderia ser Lucero. Ele continuou

-Tá falando sério? Perguntou Marguerite suprimindo a risada

- Não são nomes muito convencionais, mas bonitos. - Disse ele num tom brincalhão e ela teve a resposta que esperava, ambos começaram a rir novamente e Roxton acariciava o rosto dela. – O seu nome também não é muito convencional, Marguerite... – disse ele suavemente, saboreando cada palavra o que a fez estremecer, ela sorriu timidamente, só aquele homem conseguia faze-la sorrir timidamente. – Posso perguntar por que esse nome? Perguntou ele um pouco receoso, a herdeira encolheu-se nervosamente, mas então ela levantou-se da cama, abriu uma caixinha e tirou o colar com o pingente de coração, quando ela voltou imediatamente Roxton abraçou como se já quisesse pedir desculpas adiantadas, Marguerite deu-lhe um breve beijo na bochecha e abriu o pingente.

-Para nossa filha Marguerite para sempre em nossos corações. Leu Roxton e sorriu confortadoramente para ela, Marguerite entendeu que já não havia motivos de esconder alguns de seus segredos, pelo menos não para ele, fazer pequenas revelações a fazia sentir bem, e isso fortalecia o amor deles.

-Toda a vida tive esse colar, as freiras deram meu nome de Marguerite por causa dele, e é a única prova que eu tenho que meus pais um dia já me amaram. - Ela não pode conter as lágrimas

-Minha Marguerite – disse Roxton e abraçou-a mais apertado enquanto beijava os cabelos da dama –Eu prometo que quando voltarmos para Londres nós vamos procurar seus pais até debaixo dos tapetes, vamos contratar o detetive Sherlock Holmes o melhor, e encontra-los está bem? Ele a beijou novamente nos lábios, e a herdeira enxugou as lágrimas teimosas que insistiam em escapar, Roxton a fez deitar enquanto os cobria com os lençóis e dormiram.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Reviews!!


	8. Chapter 8

**Fabby:** eu só estava esperando a sua review para colocar o capítulo, agora já é a reta final, estou aceitando sugestões quanto ao nome do bebê se for menina, então pode dar sugestões muito obrigada pelas suas reviews, elas sempre me ajudam um bocado.

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Os túneis secretos começaram a ser estudados pela expedição Challenger, tão logo fora descoberto, era empolgante para eles, a idéia de um "transporte aquático" , nada mais de longas caminhadas pela floresta, e se eles tivessem sorte poderiam encontrar um caminho que leva-se até o portal, graças as instruções de Jarina, que conhecia muito bem os caminhos subterrâneos, Roxton não teve que servir de bode expiatório e o plano ia muito bem, não tanto quanto o plano de Marguerite, o de maximizar os sintomas de sua gravidez, só os que interessavam

Agora ela já desfilava pela casa sua barriga de sete meses, não dormia mais o dia todo, havia se cansado disso, agora ela preferia acordar Roxton no meio da noite, as vezes só para conversar, outras vezes para pedir comida, Marguerite estava finalmente aproveitando ao máximo os mimos concedidos por todos os habitantes da casa, que iam desde deixa-la dormir até tarde, a usar vestidos tecidos com fios de ouro.

Roxton, como futuro pai, lutava bravamente nos últimos três meses contra pedaços de madeira de cetim para construir um berço, sua primeira obra de marcenaria, ele queria derreter algumas pepitas de ouro para pintar o berço

quando estivesse pronto, até lá o grande caçador continuava a levar marteladas e pisar em pregos.

A investigação de Jarina posou os olhos sobre Marguerite, já tinha quase cem por cento de certeza que era ela a descendente de Morrighan, afinal de contas, o dom de saber falar qualquer idioma era muito incomum, a índia ainda havia observado o carinho com que Roxton cuidava de Marguerite, não era só por ela estar grávida, não era só por que ele a amava, e sim por estar destinado a isso, a proteger a herdeira, agora ela só precisava de mais um sinal.

-Então como é a Inglaterra? Disse Jarina na língua de sua tribo, um idioma antigo que quase não era usado, a não ser pelos mais velhos em ocasiões especiais.

-Grande e bonita. Disse Marguerite, ela estranhou como a índia iniciou aquela conversa, o que ela queria saber afinal.

-Você conhece Avebury? Perguntou Jarina surpreendendo a herdeira que estava preparando um chá das cinco.

-Você conhece? Perguntou Marguerite defensivamente.

-Não, mas eu gostaria muito, o Stonhenge. Jarina sorriu e atrevidamente serviu-se com o chá que a lady havia feito.

-Um círculo de pedras em pé? Aqui tem pedras muito mais interessantes. Marguerite voltou-se para o balcão da cozinha para apanhar uma xícara de chá e arranjou seus cabelos no alto da cabeça deixando a mostra a pele branca da sua costa, era dia muito quente, Jarina num instante percebeu que o sinal das costas da mulher era o sinal dos druidas, quando Marguerite retornou para mesa se surpreendeu com o rosto de Jarina a sua frente e esta num giro só fez a futura mamãe permanecer de costas para que o sinal fosse melhor observado.

- Lindo. O que isto? Perguntou a índia

-Um sinal de nascença não está vendo? Num esforço sobre humano de paciência Marguerite deixou a índia olhar de perto o sinal, afinal ela podia ser a chave da saída para o platô.

-Um sol, uma serpente, e a lua... murmurou Jarina.

- O quê? Perguntou a herdeira perplexa, neste momento a expedição Challenger chegava a base da casa da arvore.

-Olá garotas como vão às coisas por aqui? Perguntou Challenger

-Muito bem Professor. Disse em duplo sentido Jarina sorrindo de orelha a orelha, afinal agora ela tinha certeza que Marguerite era sim a herdeira de Morrighan.

-Muito bem então, nosso mapeamento também vai muito bem, descobrimos um túnel que desemboca perto do portal. Disse o Professor Challenger.

-Calma meu velho – disse Malone – Jarina, será que você pode nos dizer se o Rio cinzento é perto do portal?

-Sim, sim, depois do rio cinzento mais um dia de viagem e estamos lá. Disse a índia.

-Um dia de viagem? Eu pensei que esse túnel chegaria mais perto! - Disse Finn – Eu vou pro meu quarto. Disse a moça desesperançada

-Então amanhã mesmo estaremos a caminho do portal. Pelo tamanho da sua barriga você não vai né Marguerite? Disse Malone

Apesar da imensa vontade de ir, a futura mamãe sabia que não seria prudente entrar num túnel que a sugaria para um rio e andar mais um dia em mata fechada só para achar o portal que poderia ser amaldiçoado. – O que posso fazer? - ela percebeu Roxton muito calado, encolhido num canto –E você caladinho ai, se machucou?

-Não, só estou pensando. Disse o Lorde e caminhou até o lado dela

-Deveria fazer isso mais vezes. Ela disse e recebeu um beijo estalado do Lorde na bochecha que sorriu para ela.

-E o bebê Roxton, como vai? Disse Challenger e sentou-se na mesa, com Jarina e Malone, para comer algumas frutas.

-Muito bem, se mexeu o dia todo, e quase não se assusta mais com o barulho dos dinossauros. Disse Marguerite

-Sério? Ele esta se mexendo agora? Disse Roxton e levou a mão imediatamente a barriga da mulher.

-Agora que você colocou a mão, não mais. Lady Roxton começou a rir, já tinha se tornado uma piada, toda vez que Roxton ia colocar a mão para sentir o bebê se mover o bebê parava e o homem ficava com cara de tacho.

-Tudo bem bebê agora você pode se mover eu não estou mais com a mão na barriga da sua mãe. Disse Roxton emburrado e saiu da sala quando todos estavam rindo da cena.

-Falando em bebê, hoje você vai jantar uma sopa especial para ti fortalecer na hora do parto. Disse Verônica que já estava preparando o jantar, quando a herdeira abriu a boca para protestar, Challenger logo disse que era necessário toda a ajuda, pois o parto dependeria muito mais dela do que dele.

De manhã, Lorde Roxton puxava desajeitadamente o berço do seu filho para o quarto do casal, ele tinha escondido para fazer uma surpresa a Marguerite. O berço pronto ficou lindo com os detalhes dourados, e ainda havia cravado as letras M, J e R na cabeceira do berço, iniciais de Marguerite e John Roxton naturalmente e as imperfeições somente deixavam o berço mais charmoso, ele estava orgulhoso como um pavão, o único problema era que o berço tinha lotado o pequeno quarto completamente, e não tinha outro jeito já que a índia ocupava o antigo quarto dele.

-Oh John, ficou lindo – disse a Lady, igualzinho uma manteiga derretida –São essas pequenas coisinhas que me fazem amar você mais e mais a cada dia. Disse a Lady e enlaçou o pescoço do caçador com seus delicados braços.

-Pequeno? Você não viu o tamanho deste berço? Disse o homem e riram

- Alguns cobertores e um bom mosqueteiro aqui e vai ficar perfeito!.- Disse a mamãe – espero que seja resistente o suficiente.

-Óbvio que é, a não ser que você dê a luz a um bebê t-rex. Disse o Lorde e desatou em rir do rosto indignado da esposa.

-Que piada sem graça John Roxton! – retrucou a herdeira – que letras são essas aqui? Nossas iniciais?

-Sim, este berço foi especialmente feito para os nossos bebês.

-Bebês? Disse Marguerite

-Sim, quero ter mais filhos com você. disse o lorde e beijo os lábios de Marguerite que recuou e tropeçou em algo.

-John você precisa tirar essa sua mesa daqui! Nem da pra andar com o quarto cheio assim! Disse Marguerite.

-Não, amor a mesa é muito útil, temos que tirar este seu trocador isto sim. Disse Roxton e começou a retirar o trocador, enquanto sua esposa protestava.

-Lorde Roxton volte já aqui! Eu preciso desse trocador pra mudar de roupa.. Roxton carregava o trocador por um corredor até um depósito onde o deixou, e estava sendo seguido por Marguerite.

-Não precisa, pode mudar de roupa na minha frente, eu não vou me incomodar. Um sorriso cínico brotou dos lábios do Lorde inglês, e a Lady cruzou os braços na frente dele e não pode evitar um sorriso no canto dos lábios.

-Ou posso mandar você sair do quarto e manter minha privacidade. Disse a herdeira com um sorriso triunfante.

-Por que tanta privacidade na minha frente, quando há muito mais diversão quando não há privacidade nenhuma entre nós? Roxton encaminhou-se até ela e a abraçou, Marguerite queria permanecer séria, mas ela não pode conter uma risada quando ele começou a colher beijos rápidos dos lábios da herdeira.

-Roxton... oh desculpe. Disse Malone

-Tudo bem Malone, qual o problema? Disse John

-Está tudo pronto para a expedição, afinal de contas você vem ou não?

-Por que não esperamos mais um pouco, a estação das chuvas está perto. Disse o Lorde incerto, ele estava dividido entre duas paixões: sua esposa e a aventura.

-Por isso mesmo devemos ir agora. Disse Malone como se isto fosse lógico, ao ver a hesitação do marido Marguerite intrometeu-se.

-Você tem que ir Roxton, não esqueça que pode ser uma saída do platô. Ainda hesitante John confirmou sua presença e se aprontou para mais uma aventura, mas ele ainda não podia se afastar do sentimento de que deixar Marguerite não seria uma boa idéia, mas por um momento pareceu ilógico pensar que sua Lady era uma flor frágil "ela deve ficar bem" seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por um beijo estalado na sua bochecha.

-Meu cavalheiro de armadura reluzente, você tem mais uma chance de mostrar que é meu herói. Disse Marguerite num tom muito amoroso, que ela só havia descoberto que tinha poucas semanas após o seu casamento, o qual era reservado somente para ele, isto fazia o coração do homem se enternecer.

-Já provei isto tantas vezes, quer que eu prove de novo? Disse ele envolvendo-a em seus braços.

-Quero dizer que é sua chance de nos salvar de uma vida inteira no meio da selva. Ele a beijou e disse

-Você acabou com todo o romance com esse comentário. - Roxton ajoelhou-se para encostar o ouvido na barriga de Marguerite que agora já estava bem grande, na esperança de sentir seu filho mover-se, sua esposa acariciava a cabeça dele amorosamente enquanto apoiava sua mão sobre a mão do marido, o que tinha se tornado um costume. Apesar de a gravidez estar no trimestre final, o pai ainda não havia sentido seu filho mover-se, toda vez que Marguerite chamava-o assim que ele encostava a mão na barriga dela o bebê parava, parecia de propósito, mas neste dia o bebê resolveu dar uma chance a seu pai, Roxton levantou-se ainda com as mãos na barriga da mulher que ele amava e beijou-a lentamente, foi quando sentiu, finalmente!, o bebê mexer, Roxton subitamente foi tomado por um profundo amor por seu filho, e abraçou Marguerite mais uma vez firmemente. – Eu amo você. ele disse e beijou a testa pálida da mulher, abaixou-se e beijou a barriga dela – E eu amo você também. Ele levantou-se apanhou suas armas e mochila

-Nós também te amamos muito - Finalizou Marguerite com um ultimo beijo nos lábios –E vamos amar muito mais se você achar a saída do platô!

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

reviews!!


	9. Chapter 10

**Fabby:** Verdade, escrever um final é mais difícil que parece, e escrever uma fanfiction é mais difícil que parece, todas as minhas idéias para fanfiction eram para serem curtas no max 3 capítulos, mas elas sempre acabam se alongando mais, os personagens saem de controle rsrsrsrsr. publique a sua logo hein!! quero ler!!

uma perguntinha, vc sabe por onde andam o povo da casa da arvore? a LadyK, Rosa, Si, to achando muito parado o FF por onde anda esse povo?

Este capítulo é a 1°parte do fim, podem chamar de o início do Fim, muitas coisas aqui tem referência ao final do TLW no script original que seria a 4°temporada que não foi ao ar, se vc não leu o script pode não entender o q está acontecendo então recomendo que leia, mas eu acho q tudo mundo aqui ja leu.

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Verônica seguia a trilha apreensiva junto com os outros exploradores, desde o primeiro dia que viu a índia, sabia que tinha algo estranho nela, e pior, algo que com certeza os prejudicaria, mas no momento era impossível convencer os outros do contrário, já que Challenger e Malone estavam absolutamente cegos com a nova descoberta, o casal Roxton só pensava no bebê e Finn que parecia estar se dando bem com a nova intrusa, portanto Verônica estava sozinha, e cheia de razões para acreditar que estava certa, nem mesmo Roxton desconfiou da índia, mas não por muito tempo pois desde que deixou a casa da arvore um grande temor tomou conta do Lorde, ele ainda não sabia porque, mas já estava arrependido de ter deixado sua Lady sozinha "que bobagem, ela sabe se cuidar muito bem sozinha" pensava o Lorde tentando inutilmente afastar a sensação desagradável.

-Precisamos ir até minha tribo. Disse Jarina, ela precisava voltar para tribo e falar com sua mãe para que os druidas soubessem onde estava a herdeira de Morrighan

-Tem certeza que precisamos? Isto vai nos manter mais tempo na selva. Disse Malone impaciente.

-Ela esta falando que precisamos ir então é por que precisamos!! Disse Finn irritada.

-Calma Finn, não tem razão para você se alterar. Disse Challenger e pôs uma mão sobre o braço de Finn.

-É que não agüento mais o Malone ficar questionando tudo, parece uma criança que fica perguntando toda ora, que saco!

-Qual a necessidade de ir até a tribo? perguntou Roxton, Jarina permaneceu calada por algum tempo, maquinando uma mentira que os convencesse.

-É...melhor levarmos alguns guerreiros conosco, o caminho é perigoso, cheio de tribos inimigas. Disse a índia inocentemente

-Devia ter nos dito isto antes e falaríamos com os Zangas. Disse Roxton

-Os guerreiros da nossa tribo são tão bons quanto os Zangas, não pensei que fossem se incomodar. Retrucou Jarina

-Não tem problema Jarina, vamos logo. Disse Finn.

Após caminharem quase por todo o dia chegaram à tribo exaustos, a índia preparou aposentos para todos e foi se encontrar com a mãe, que a esperava ansiosa em sua tenda.

-Pelo amor de Deus! Pensei que tivesse ido embora! Disse a mãe ao ver a filha

-estava exausta quis descansar um pouco antes. A mãe caminhava nervosamente pelo a tenda.

-Tola! Ainda não é hora de descansar, onde esta a mulher?

-Ela mora junto com eles como desconfiávamos, o nome dela é Marguerite e está grávida. Disse a índia encostando-se numa cadeira, a mãe na expectativa permanecia de pé.

-Grávida? Tem certeza que é ela?. Perguntou a mãe

-Ela tem o sinal eu vi, tenho certeza absoluta, e naquela casa também vive o Protetor, Lorde Roxton, o pai do bebê.

-Este Lorde Roxton aqui? Então vamos nos livrar dele também. Disse a Mãe que sentou perto de Jarina sussurrando conspiratoriamente

-Lorde Roxton é um bom homem mãe, ele deve ficar vivo por causa do filho. Disse a índia perplexa

- Se ele é o Protetor pressentirá o perigo, e quanto mais perto chegarmos do nosso objetivo mais insuportável a sensação se tornará, ele deve morrer ou você não se livrara da sua maldição. Disse a mãe e começou a preparar uma tigela de barro enorme com alguns instrumentos.

- E o bebê?

-Falarei com os druidas, se for menino ficara conosco, se for menina eles vão matá-la.

-Vamos ficar com o bebê? Ele pode ser meu filho, eu adoraria um bebê. Disse a índia sonhadoramente.

Enquanto isso Lorde Roxton acordou sobressaltado, apesar do cansaço a angustia crescente em seu peito não o deixava dormir, por ele voltaria agora mesmo correndo para a casa da arvore, mas não parecia fazer sentido, ele levantou-se e foi tomar um pouco de ar fresco junto ao rio, e perto dali encontrou Verônica.

-Não consegue dormir? Perguntou a garota da selva

-Estou muito angustiado, não consigo. Disse Lorde Roxton e desabou no chão abriu alguns botões da blusa e começou a massagear seu peito com a palma da mão.

-Também estou angustiada.

-Por quê? Perguntou John

-Não confio nessa índia, nunca confiei desde o primeiro dia, o que mais me desespera é que vocês não percebem que ela é perigosa. Disse Verônica revoltada

-Ela nunca nos deu motivos de desconfiança. Disse John

-Não? Você não sentiu um calafrio quando a cumprimentou? Isso não é coisa de gente normal.

-Nunca mais pensei nisso depois daquele dia. Disse Roxton reflexivo

-É eu sei, você estava muito ocupado mimando Marguerite, e não é só o calafrio, ela faz muitas perguntas sobre nós, e já vi ela revirando as minhas coisas! E você não acha estranho que nós estejamos aqui?

- Talvez você tenha razão, mas o que será que ela quer conosco?

Na tenda mãe e filha, estavam ao redor da tigela de barro enorme, onde a velha índia havia despejado água e algumas plantas ressecadas que havia guardado consigo desde muito tempo esperando por aquele momento, despejou como se fosse uma areia fina na tigela e a imagem de Marguerite dormindo profundamente em sua cama se formou "perfeito, agora os druidas deveriam ser informados" a velha índia novamente jogou o pó sobre a água, e o rosto de Bokra se formou.

- Camure, eu já esperava que você viesse ao meu encontro. Disse Bokra

-Tenho uma proposta para você. disse a velha índia

Roxton não pode mais permanecer sentado e começou a caminhar nervosamente pela beira do rio, o aperto no seu coração não cessava.

-Qual o problema Roxton, o seu peito está doendo? Disse Verônica preocupada.

-Sim, e quanto mais meu peito dói, mais eu penso na Marguerite, estou muito preocupado com ela. Confessou Roxton

-Mais um bom motivo para voltarmos para a casa da arvore. Disse Verônica

-Se estivermos mesmo em perigo não podemos abandonar os outros, e com certeza não vão querer voltar para a casa da arvore só por eu estar preocupado com Marguerite. Disse Roxton, a garota da selva ao ver que o Lorde tinha razão procurou tranqüiliza-lo.

-Não se preocupe com nossa Marguerite, ela sabe se defender.

Na tenda a conferência continuava...

-Não esqueça que se o bebê for menino nós vamos ficar com ele. Disse Camure, a velha índia para Bokra

-Trato, é trato, e assim que finalmente a descendência de Morrighan nos deixar sua filha será liberta da maldição. Respondeu o druida, Jarina sorriu de orelha a orelha, para ela tudo estava ótimo, logo se tornaria mais jovem e teria um filho, Jarina não se importava nenhum um pouco se para isso entregaria Marguerite a morte, a final se os druidas queriam dá um fim nela é que boa coisa ela não era, e depois nunca ouvira uma única história boa de Morrighan.

- Como vão fazê-lo? Perguntou a mãe de Jarina

-Isto é assunto nosso. Disse Bokra e rompeu o contato,mas a arquitetura do plano perfeito de Camure e sua filha Jarina não cessaram, logo começaram a discutir em como matar nosso querido Lorde Roxton, por pura obra do destino neste exato momento o dito cujo e Verônica passavam perto da tenda e ao ouvirem as vozes das índias sentiram a necessidade de investigar a conversa.

-Um veneno de efeito imediato seria arriscado, levantaria muitas suspeitas, eu sei como eles são, desconfiados com tudo! Disse Jarina a sua mãe

-Mas de você não desconfiaram, e do meu veneno não desconfiaram - Disse Camure, lá fora os dois espiões continuavam de butuca atentos a conversa, mas apesar da palavra 'veneno' ter aberto os olhos de ambos, ainda não haviam entendido de quem estavam falando – Pois como você ele será traiçoeiro. Prosseguiu Camure e apanhou algumas sementes de jarina, uma pequena arvore muito conhecida de sua área, e começou a preparar um veneno que somente ela conhecia uma receita muito antiga dada por sua sogra que também foi xamã.

- Que está fazendo? Questionou Jarina

-Este veneno mata devagar, inicia com uma febre, como uma doença qualquer, isto fará com que Lorde Roxton permaneça na tribo, quando os outros partirem para a viagem, vou dar uma dose cavalar e nosso herói vai para o país dos pés juntos. Disse a velha índia num sorriso compartilhado com sua filha que disse

- Com o fim de John e Marguerite Roxton, poderei ser feliz novamente até vou ter um bebê, é bom demais para ser verdade. Jarina abraçou a mãe calorosamente. Lá fora John estava petrificado, Verônica e ele se retiraram para uma parte isolada na mata.

-Nós precisamos voltar para casa da arvore. Disse Verônica bem devagar afim de trazer Roxton de volta a realidade.

-E você diz isso para mim? A minha vontade é de matar aquelas duas imediatamente. Disse John entre os dentes e avançando rumo a tenda, Verônica o segurou

-Roxton, espere!

-Não, eu vou fazer melhor. Disse Roxton e foi em direção a sua tenda, e ao chegar lá recolheu suas armas.

-John vão suspeitar de você com essas armas! Exclamou Verônica

-Não vão não, eu tenho uma certa experiência em fugir armado de lugares hostis, e veja só, não há um vigia, logo esta região é tranqüila, pelo menos para os Xuaripaxés. Roxton sorriu e se foi.

-Vamos acordar os outros e contar o que sabemos e então voltar para a casa da arvore juntos. Sugeriu Verônica

-Eles não vão nos dar crédito, estão cegos com a descoberta do portal, você precisa ficar e protege-los e eu preciso ir e proteger minha Marguerite.

-O que vou dizer quando os outros perguntarem por você? disse Verônica

-Bem está parte do plano fica com você, eu não posso fazer tudo!

- Não posso te deixar ir, é perigoso você sabe. Continuou Verônica

-Não se preocupe, eu sou um aventureiro caçador mundialmente famoso se lembra? E depois estou com muita raiva. E com isso Lorde Roxton revirou os olhos embrenhando-se na mata e deixou para trás Verônica com um problemão.

--

Na casa da arvore cílios longos revelavam um par de olhos verdes grandes e assustados, a futura mamãe pensava que estava tendo um pesadelo ao ver uma porção de coisas encapuzadas que pareciam pessoas cerca-la por todos os lados, de repente um dentre todos retira o capuz, era Bokra, ao ver aquele rosto prontamente Marguerite recordou-se de toda a aventura que teve.

-Bokra, você voltou? O que você quer! Disse Marguerite abismada

-Uma nova missão para você minha querida. Disse ele docemente

-Outra missão? Mas eu tenho tantas perguntas ainda. Perguntou a herdeira

-Todas as suas respostas serão respondidas minha querida, me acompanhe. Disse o druida e antes que ela pudesse falar qualquer coisa foi envolta em uma bruma espessa e no outro minuto estava no meio de uma vila com ares medievais.

-Espere, onde estou? Não posso sair dessa maneira da casa da arvore. Disse ela assustada enquanto ia sendo guiada pelo druida a um templo, quando adentrou Marguerite se assustou ao ver o enorme número de pessoas encapuzadas sentadas nos bancos.

-Está é a vila dos druidas e estas pessoas são a sua gente. Disse o druida e todos os outros se levantaram como os convidados se levantam ao receber a noiva.

-É você já tinha me falado isto antes, nós não vamos nos casar não é mesmo? Disse Marguerite ao cruzar o longo corredor entre os convidados até o altar.

-Claro que não, afinal de contas eu sou casado e pelo que sei você também o é. Disse o druida num sorriso.

-Andou me espionando? Ao chegar no altar os druida se voltou para os convidados sentados no templo e começou a falar interrompendo Marguerite.

-Caros amigos, está é uma data que ficara para nossa história, a data da nossa libertação! E está é a chave para nossa liberdade!! - Bokra ergueu o braço de Marguerite para o alto e todos gritaram de contentamentos o que fez a herdeira sorrir assustada – Mas tudo dependerá desta criança aqui. Continuou o druida, neste momento ele a fez deitar sobre uma mesa e o que parecia um ancião encapuzado tocou na barriga de Marguerite o que a fez assustar-se muito.

-O que está acontecendo? Fala alguma! Disse a herdeira, bokra somente segurava a mão dela firmemente.

-É menina! Disse a voz trêmula do ancião e toda a platéia gritou enfurecida, a mãe do bebê não se sentiu bem com isto, bokra largou a mão de Marguerite e voltou-se para o público, enquanto ela era novamente cercada por um círculo de encapuzados

-Chegou a hora de acabarmos com Morrighan para sempre! E de toda a sua prole! Sofremos o suficiente por causa dela, perdidos na bruma, e por causa de sua semente não encontramos o caminho, mas agora tudo será diferente, merecemos está vingança!! Continuou o druida, e novamente toda a platéia gritou enfurecida, ele apanhou uma adaga e ergueu-apara o peito de Marguerite

-Essa sua fixação em me matar não para? Pelo meu filho! Por favor não me mate, você será amaldiçoado se matar um inocente. Disse Marguerite suplicando

-Filha na verdade, o que você carrega é muito perigoso para nós como você mesma, e você vai morrer não tem outro jeito. Disse o druida e desceu

adaga sobre o peito dela, mas se surpreendeu ao sentir o pulso firme da dama segurar-lhe adaga e em seguida lança-lhe no chão.

-Vamos conversar, tenho certeza que podemos chegar a um acordo razoável para os dois lados! Disse Marguerite e foi agarrada nos braços novamente pelos outros druidas.

- O acordo é você morre e nós voltamos para o tempo real. E ele avançou sobre ela com uma adaga, mas a herdeira deu-lhe um chute na mão e a adaga vôo para longe.

-Me deixa viver até minha filha nascer e ai... –Marguerite titubeou por um momento com o que se propunha a dizer – se você deixar minha filha viver e devolve-la para a casa da arvore, então você pode me matar. Ao ver o pesar com que Marguerite dizia essas palavras bokra riu

-Que condições você tem de me propor qualquer negócio? Admiro sua ousadia, mas é inútil.

-Se você matar uma criança inocente vai atrair sobre toda esta vila a maldição que tanto querem se livrar. Disse a herdeira

-Sua filha não é inocente, ela é herdeira de Morrighan como você!

-Ela não é só minha filha, o pai dela é absolutamente normal e ela tem 50 de chance de ser somente uma criança como todas as outras, você só vai saber disso quando ela nascer e ver o sinal de nascença lembra? Enquanto Marguerite dizia isto a platéia silenciava e quando ela terminou, alguns começaram a se manifestar "solta ela!" alguns gritavam "não precisamos de outra maldição" se sentindo pressionado, bokra tomou sua decisão

-Levem-na para o cárcere, enquanto decidimos o seu destino. - Disse o druida – enquanto isso reunião do conselho de anciães.

Em algum lugar na meio da floresta, uma comissão da ordem de Mordred estava na base da casa da arvore.

-Não tem ninguém mestre, nem rastro deles. Disse um dos capangas ao novo herdeiro de Mordred

-Isto é bom sinal, as peça do jogo estão se ordenando, em breve terá o confronto final. Disse o homem, Roxton estava pelas redondezas escutando a conversa, na verdade ele estava seguindo os homens aparentemente sem ser notado, ele havia chegado mais cedo na casa da arvore e notado a mesma coisa que a comitiva de mordred, sem sinal de sua amada o Lorde desesperou-se por um momento, mas logo voltou a ter esperanças quando viu brilhando no peito do jovem chefe da comitiva o oroboros, desde então seu instinto de caçador tinha se concentrado a pegar o chefe desprevenido através de uma arapuca que ele passaria a noite inteiro construindo.

Logo após o amanhecer, os exploradores foram surpreendidos com um farto café da manhã, cortesia dos xuaripaxés, quando a velha índia perguntou sobre Roxton, para quem havia guardado um chá especial, ela não se convenceu muito quando ouviu uma desculpa esfarrapada de Verônica, mas também não fez alarde, somente avisou as druidas e se recolheu para cuidar de seu marido doente, logo em seguida Jarina e os exploradores se dirigiram para um túnel de água que os levaria diretamente ao portal.

-Boa hora para Roxton sumir hein, o que será que deu nele? Perguntou Finn

-Sabe como ele e Marguerite são, ah Finn por que não recolhe alguns gravetos junto com Jarina, assim podemos fazer uma fogueira bem grande para nos aquecermos. - Disse Verônica, sua idéia era ficar a sós com os dois homens para poder contar-lhes o ocorrido - Roxton foi salvar Marguerite, a índia e a mãe dela querem mata-la, e se ele não tivesse fugido, elas teriam matado ele antes. Sussurrou Verônica , os dois homens perplexos observavam curiosos sua companheira

- Impossível, elas não tem nenhum motivo. - Disse Malone – sabemos que desde o início você não gosta da indiazinha, mas isso não é motivo para inventar isto. Verônica sentiu-se insultada, depois de tanto tempo arriscando sua vida, eles estavam chamando a de mentirosa, ela abriu a boca para protestar, mas foi interrompida por Challenger.

-Roxton deve ter ido embora por causa da Marguerite e do bebê, ele estava temeroso em deixa-los desde que saímos, de onde tirou esta suspeita?

-Não é suspeita, é uma certeza, nós ouvimos os planos das índias, queriam envenenar Roxton esta manhã, por isso teve o aquele café para nós! Disse Verônica enfaticamente

-Queriam envenenar Roxton? Mas por quê? Insistiu Challenger

-Não sabemos, mas não podemos ficar de braços cruzados, temos que ajuda-lo! Disse Verônica

-E o portal? Inquiriu Malone

-Esqueça o portal nossos amigos correm perigo. Disse Verônica em voz alta, voltou-se para Jarina e apontou-lhe sua faca –agora você vai contar tudinho sobre você querer matar nossos amigos.

Bem longe dali, Lorde Roxton ansiava o momento no qual o portador do oroboros pisaria em sua armadilha, ele estava muito bem escondido atrás de um arbusto quando o herdeiro de morded pisou na armadilha, imediatamente surgiu do chão uma rede que os deixou presos no alto de uma arvore, Roxton apareceu arteiramente para congratula-los

-Boa dia amigos, parecem que se meteram numa bela enrascada. Disse Roxton

-Temos certeza que foi você que proporcionou essas boas vindas a nós -Gritou um dos homens de mordred – e você vai morrer pela sua ousadia. O homem apontou uma arma para Roxton e já estava quase apertando o gatilho quando seu chefe o impediu.

-Não vê que este homem é a única chance que temos de sair daqui? Se atirar nele seremos devorados por dinossauros!! - Gritou o homem – quem é você e o que quer de nós?

-Eu sou somente um caçador – disse Roxton cinicamente – primeiro quero uma resposta, o que faziam rondando a casa da arvore?e segundo, este belo medalhão. Disse Roxton em referência ao oroboros estampado no peito do novo Mordred.

-Você é um ladrão de fato. –Mordred sentiu-se acuado pois se matasse o caçador ficaria preso ali para os T-rex, mas se aceita-se, paderia pegar devolta o oroboros tão logo chegasse ao chão, afinal o caçador era um só e mesmo que fugisse não iria longe. – Muito bem, trato feito, mas primeiro tire-nos daqui e respondo sua pergunta.

-Primeiro o que eu falei, a liberdade tem seu preço. Disse Roxton sorrindo.

-Os moradores daquela casa são importantes para manter a ordem do platô, tenho interesse em falar com eles. tão logo disse isto Mordred pesarosamente jogou o oroboros nas mãos de Roxton que ainda digeriu as palavras do homem, o caçador desejou estar onde Marguerite estava e foi imediatamente transportado e sumiu, obviamente que Mordred e sua comitiva se enfureceram muito, e começaram a se balançar afim de se libertar.

No acampamento dos exploradores, Jarina tinha sido amarrada e estava sendo interrogada ferozmente por Verônica

-Não sei do que esta falando. Disse a índia em voz baixa

-Eu ouvi! Por que você quer nos matar?! Verônica avançou sobre a índia com a faca o que a fez se assustar, ao perceber isto, a garota da selva encostou a lâmina fria da faca na garganta da índia para intimida-la.

-Para me livrar da maldição. Disse num sussurro

-Por que tem que nos matar para se livrar da sua maldição? Perguntou Finn

-Não matar vocês, só Marguerite, os druidas a querem matar, pois ela é herdeira de Morrighan e só assim eles podem voltar ao tempo real e me livrar da minha maldição!

-e o Roxton? Disse Finn

-Ele é o protetor dela, tínhamos que mata-lo para não nos atrapalhar.

-Temos que voltar imediatamente para ajudar Roxton, onde podemos encontrar os druidas? Perguntou Challenger

-Não podem, estão perdidos no tempo, a única chance de reencontrá-los é abrir o portal. Disse a índia

-Está nos enganando, você quer eu perca tempo abrindo isto quando na verdade não tem a menor importância. Disse Verônica e tirou a faca do pescoço de Jarina

- Você pode voltar para a casa da arvore se quiser, não vai encontrar nada nem ninguém, a essa hora os druidas já a capturaram, e não vão descobrir onde eles estão, por que como eu falo, eles moram fora do tempo!! Disse Jarina desafiadoramente

-Se você nos enganar morre. Disse Verônica encostando a faca no pescoço da índia novamente e então cortou as cordas.

-O portal esta a duas hora daqui. Disse Finn

-Vamos abrir de uma vez este portal e salvar nossos amigos. Disse Malone

Marguerite estava presa no que parecia uma prisão subterrânea sem guardas o que a fez pensar que era muito difícil sair dali, ela estava tentando e quase conseguindo abrir o cadeado que a libertaria, quando Roxton apareceu atrás dela.

-John? é mesmo você ou estou tendo uma alucinação?

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Review pessoal!!


	10. Chapter 11

Faby: Muito obrigada pelas suas reviews, elas são ótimas e me ajudaram muito, além do mais vc é minha leitora predileta rsrsrsr. Espero ter escrito um final que você goste, não é o mesmo do escritores, pq eu achei aquele final muito doido. Quanto a sua fanfiction, me diz seu e-mail para eu dizer como publica ff.

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

-Claro que sou eu. Disse ele sussurrando, puxando-a para um canto discreto da cela.

-Mas como? Disse ela

-Explicações depois. Roxton mostrou a ela o oroboros que estava na palma da sua mão.

-Onde você conseguiu isto! Disse Marguerite assombrada

-Explicações depois eu já disse, você acha que conseguimos sair daqui com isto?

-Não sei! - Disse Marguerite, os dois ouviram muitos passos vindo para a sela –Vamos tentar! Disse a herdeira e pôs a mão em cima da mão de Roxton onde estava o oroboros.

-Vamos para... – disse Roxton pensativo, ele sabia que não podiam ir para a casa da arvore, ao sentir a urgência –Vamos para o nosso esconderijo secreto. Marguerite concordou e num passe de mágica eles foram transportados para uma choupana perto da praia do mar interior.

Enquanto isso os exploradores seguiam caminho para o portal, onde Jarina estava amarrada pelos punhos e sendo empurrado por Verônica, não demorou muito ao verem uma grande pedra onde estava gravado um desenho semelhante a uma bússola onde havia lugares reservados para as pedras.

-Finalmente!! Disseram Malone e Challenger em uníssono, extasiados, Malone puxou da mochila o diário dos Laytons onde estava os desenhos das pedras e as instruções para colocação de cada uma.

-Agora, quem de nós vai por as pedras? Perguntou Malone.

-Se alguém colocar as pedras e não for o escolhido vai acabar como eu. Disse Jarina

-Nunca como você, mesmo amaldiçoados nunca assassinaríamos uma família inteira como você e sua mãe queriam. Disse Verônica acidamente

-Este é um grande momento, este portal pode ser a saída do platô, e mais que isso a porta para a glória! Disse Challenger pomposamente, lembrando-se bem que era inglês.

-Porta para a glória? Ah sim, você finalmente vai poder provar a todos os seus opositores que você estava certo e os outros errados, sim. Disse Finn sem fazer pouco caso.

-Mas do que isso, uma esperança para o seu mundo também Finn, divulgando o nome de Zord, podemos evitar que ele um dia chegue ao poder. Continuou Challenger, fazendo Finn ficar pensativa.

-Estamos perdendo tempo, quem de nós vai colocar as pedras no portal? Disse Verônica.

-Você é mais indicada, afinal você é a futura protetora do platô. Disse Malone.

-Muita coragem a sua de empurrar isto para mim, Malone, voltou a ser o covarde de sempre? Disse Malone, isto gerou uma grande discussão cansada disto Finn apanhou as pedras e enquanto a discussão prosseguia, ela colocou as pedras coloridas uma a uma no portal e uma grande luz azul surgiu.

-O que você fez Finn!! Disse Malone, e todos se protegeram enquanto a luz os cobria.

Na vila dos druidas o alvoroço em decorrência do desaparecimento de Marguerite, a única esperança de liberdade deles, tomou conta de tudo, as pessoas desesperadas começaram a se atacar e por fogo em tudo, Bokra não podia controlar a fúria dos conterrâneos que queriam matá-lo, o chão começou a tremer.

-Finalmente, esta começando a nova disputa pelo poder aqui no platô. Disse Bokra, o chão tremeu novamente e uma pedra acertou-lhe direto na cabeça e ele morreu, neste momento a vila viu as brumas espessas que guardava a vila do tempo real se abrindo, dissipando-se. Com muita felicidade os druidas viram-se no mesmo lugar onde sua vila sempre tinha sido, na verdade a maldição que os mantinha longe do tempo real era devido ao assassinato de Morrighan a mando de Bokra, só Bokra morrendo para que eles fossem libertos.

-Que vamos fazer agora? Perguntou um dos camponeses

-Vamos esperar que a herdeira tome posse do cargo de nossa sacerdotisa e nos governe. - Disse um outro -Mas só depois do confronto final.

Roxton e Marguerite tinham um esconderijo secreto, uma choupana perto do mar, diz um velho ditado: quem casa quer casa, e com eles não era diferente, adoravam estar com seus amigos na boa casa da arvore, mas de vez em quando ficar sozinhos, num lugar só deles era muito bom.

-Agora você vai me explicar direitinho como conseguiu este oroboros!! Assim que chegou Marguerite encheu Roxton de uma série de perguntas

-Do novo Mordred é o que parece, ele e uma nova comitiva esta aqui no platô, fiz uma armadilha, barganhei e aqui estamos sãos e salvos. Disse Roxton triunfante ele caminhou, na intenção de beijá-la, em direção a Marguerite que ainda estava tentando ligar tudo que ele disse, mas subitamente foram interrompidos quando a frágil porta foi estraçalhada pelos capangas de Mordred.

-Seu maldito!! Devolva agora mesmo o oroboros. Disse Mordred

-Ou o quê? Mais uma vez não estão em posição de negociar nada. Disse Roxton e abraço sua esposa firmemente segurando o oroboros, neste momento os capangas cercaram o casal e arrancaram Roxton e o oroboros do lado de Marguerite que caiu no chão.

-Você vai morrer pela sua ousadia. Disse Mordred, e quando ele sacou sua arma para atirar no rosto de Roxton uma luz muito forte os cobriu e num piscar de olhos todos os exploradores foram transportados para o que parecia uma grande arena.

-O que está acontecendo? Perguntou Marguerite.

-Onde nós estamos? Onde esta Jarina e Finn? Perguntou Verônica preocupada, quando então Summerlee apareceu com um sorriso maroto no rosto.

-Que saudades de todos vocês, esperei por este momento por muito tempo. Todos deram as suas boas vindas a Summerlee enquanto ele caminhava entre os exploradores, e abraçava cada um, quando chegou perto de Marguerite e viu a evidente gravidez sorriu aliviado.

-Marguerite, eu tenho certeza que nunca imaginou que é tão importante, nem mesmo no grande guerra. Dizia ele

-O que quer dizer? Disse ela, Summerlee abraçou-a pelos ombros e disse.

-Existem duas linhas que disputam o poder do platô, a linha de Mordred que você deve lembrar é ligada com Xan, e a linha das protetoras relacionada a Verônica, ambas com forças iguais, é necessário uma força para desequilibrar e dar a vitória a alguém e essa força é você.

-Eu?! Por que eu? Disse Marguerite.

-Há muito tempo atrás a linha de Mordred e das protetoras tiveram uma filha da qual veio Morrighan que na primeira batalha escolheu Mordred, e deu origem a você que pode escolher a quem quiser. Continuou Summerlee

-Claro que vou escolher a linha das protetoras, podemos ir agora? Disse Marguerite.

-É que não é tão fácil. -Disse o jovem Mordred com a arma na cabeça de Roxton. – Se você não escolher o melhor lado, ou seja, o nosso vai manter o pai do seu filho vivo, e devo dizer que vou matá-lo com todo o prazer. O olhar pouco a vontade do Lorde dizia tudo.

-Faça a escolha certa Marguerite. Disse Summerlee, e se afastou deixando Marguerite desesperada.

-Eu salvo o platô e perco a pessoa que mais amo nesse mundo. Disse Marguerite.

-Para alguém como você nada é mais justo. Disse Mordred

-Marguerite, pense no que adianta você salvar o Roxton e viver num lugar terrível, por que é isso que vai acontecer se eles tiverem o controle. Disse Verônica, enquanto isso Malone e Challenger se retiravam furtivamente, a fim de resgatar Roxton.

-Não posso escolher... Disse Marguerite num suspiro.

-Ouviram?! Ela escolhe o nosso lado. Disse Mordred

-Marguerite Krux – disse Roxton firmemente –Você esta agindo como uma grande covarde! - Disse ele, nossa herdeira ficou perplexa ao ouvir a quem ela estava querendo salvar falar-lhe tão rudemente. – Não reconheço em você a mulher que eu amo. Continuou ele

-Ora essa! Seu ingrato desgraçado, eu poderia muito bem escolher o lado das protetoras, e ficar muito feliz vivendo num mundo perfeito sem você! retrucou a herdeira.

-O que está esperando?! Disse Roxton, por mais que ele por fora tentasse parecer durão, por dentro seu coração estava em mil pedaços, mas ele como um bom herói preferia morrer para salvar o mundo e sua Lady, do que viver num lugar arrasado, Marguerite sorriu quando percebeu o que o marido tentava fazer.

-Como posso dispor da sua vida assim? E depois eu quero que você conhece o seu herdeiro. Disse Marguerite, e Roxton sucumbiu.

-Marguerite, sabemos tudo pelo que você passou, e que isto é muito difícil para você, mas a muito tempo Morrighan esteve na mesma posição que você, ela escolheu o lado errado e todos sofreram por isto. Disse Verônica, insistentemente.

- Você não tem escolha! As protetoras devem continuar no controle do platô. Disse Roxton, Marguerite sabia a escolha que deveria tomar, ela caminhou até Roxton e deu um breve beijo nos lábios dele, um de despedida, só eles dois sabiam, Mordred sorriu triunfante quando pesarosamente ela se moveu para tomar a decisão.

-Cada parte de mim ama cada parte de você John Richard Roxton, obrigada por todos os momentos que nós passamos juntos. Disse Marguerite.

-Desde o primeiro dia eu sabia que você não era uma mulher comum, mas eu não sabia o quanto você se tornaria importante, eu amo você Marguerite Krux, e diga todos os dias que amo nosso bebê também. Disse Roxton

-Tá chega dessa meladeira, escolhe logo! Disse Mordred

-A Linha das Protetoras. Disse Marguerite em alto e bom tom, mas ela não quis olhar para Roxton novamente, quando um disparo se ouviu.

O trion em forma de pingente no pescoço de Verônica emitiu uma luz muito forte que acertou em cheio o oroboros e ele se rompeu em mil pedaços, com isto a disputa pelo poder no platô cessou de uma vez por todas e a Linha de Mordred foi rompida e seu sucessor morto.

O relógio marcava meio-dia numa casa como outra qualquer, Finn assustou-se ao encontrar-se envolta de lençóis, num quarto carecendo de arrumação, e mais ainda quando uma mulher de longos cabelos loiros e mais velha bateu na porta entrando em seguida.

-Querida, não sabe que já são meio-dia? Anda levante-se, vai chegar atrasada na escola. Disse a mulher, descobrindo Finn que ainda estava pálida com a cena.

-Quem é você? perguntou Finn

-Mais que pergunta é essa? Mais uma das suas crises de adolescente? -Perguntou a mulher com as mãos na cintura, ao ver o rosto perplexo da garota se preocupou. –Sua mãe! O que você tem? Disse a mulher e se abaixou para tocar no rosto da filha, Finn muito contente abraçou sua mãe firmemente enquanto as lágrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto, Finn entendeu que o portal realizou seu maior sonho, o de ter uma família, a decisão de Marguerite tinha afetado até o futuro de Finn.

-A guerra acabou? E Zord? Perguntou Finn a sua mãe

-Que guerra? E quem é esse Zord? Namorado seu? Acho que você só teve um sonho. - A mulher levantou-se – Arrume-se, não vai me enrolar hoje, você vai para escola!

-Claro mamãe. - Disse Finn com um sorriso, e a mulher se retirou, ela jamais saberia o que teria acontecido com a casa da arvore e seus habitantes, mas ela tinha a sensação de que todos estavam muito bem e era só o que ela podia desejar.

Avalon abriu as portas para nossos exploradores, nem todos pois Roxton continuava desaparecido, desde a vitória das protetoras, Abigail Layton resolveu finalmente se revelar para sua filha, por muito tempo as duas conversaram sobre tudo o que havia acontecido naquele tempo quandoVerônica era pequena .

-Eu nunca abandonei você minha filha, por muito tempo sofri tanto quanto você por não estarmos juntas, mas o platô precisava de mim. Dizia Abigail entre um soluço e outro.

-Eu perdôo você mamãe, mas agora que vou me casar, não cometerei este mesmo erro. Disse Verônica, havia se passado dois meses desde de que eles estavam em Avalon e os preparos para o casamento de Verônica e Malone estavam a todo o vapor, eles resolveram se casar já que eram destinados um para o outro mesmo. Havia se passado dois meses, e quem é bom de matemática sabe que 7+29 e que no nono mês nascem os bebês.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! Essa é a pior dor da minha vida eu acho que vou morrer!! Gritava Marguerite.

-Calma minha querida seu bebê vai nascer logo, logo. Dizia uma das parteiras enquanto outras se apressavam em pegar novas cobertas para substituir as ensangüentadas, outra parteira foi até Marguerite para segurar-lhe a mão, mas foi repelida rudemente, Challenger muito timidamente tentava ajudar no que podia, mas a teoria era muito diferente da prática, ele se esticou para ver o bebê nascer, ao ver tanto sangue num só lugar ele desmaiou. Neste momento, Roxton foi encontrado pelos avatares de Abigail encontraram-no perto do riacho, sangrando muito, mas felizmente vivo

-Coloquem-no no quarto. Disse Abigail. – ao ver o corte enorme em sua testa assustou-se –Ó meu Deus, isto é sério, chame os médicos. Disse ela.

-Desculpe senhora, mas todos estão no quarto de Lady Marguerite, ela esta dando a luz. Disse um dos avatares, e foi ouvido mais um grito muito alto.

-Percebo. - Disse ela –Então prepare-me algumas ervas, vou cura-lo eu mesma.

No quarto de Marguerite

-Ele está vindo, já dá para ver a cabeça dele. Disse Summerlee, que já tinha visto muitos partos então isto não o assustava, a presença dele era benéfica a ela, porquê no ranking das pessoas que acalmavam Marguerite, Summerlee estava em segundo lugar, então após dezoito horas de trabalho de parto, nasceu o bebe, muito para o alívio de sua mãe que estava esgotada e nunca havia se sentido tão aliviada na vida, nem mesmo quando a guerra acabou.

Assim que Marguerite soube que Roxton estava vivo, ela pegou seu bebê nos braços e levou para o quarto onde o marido estava, ela ficou muito aliviada quando soube que ele estava vivo, ainda que não fosse tão inesperado pois Roxton sempre saía de muitas ciladas mortais vivo. Ela sentou na cabeceira da cama do lado dele, Roxton abriu os olhos e admirou a face risonha da esposa, e para ele a mais linda do mundo.

-Cansou de sonhar comigo? Disse Marguerite

-Não leve a mal, é que eu prefiro viver a realidade com você. disse Roxton, quando então Marguerite colocou em seus braços o bebê, ele ficou extasiado.

-Nosso bebê. Disse Marguerite sorrindo.

-É menino ou menina? Perguntou Roxton

-Menina, ela é linda. -Marguerite acariciou o rosto de sua filha que estava babando na mão de seu pai –Eu quero que você escolha um nome para ela.

-Você não gosta de Talulah? Disse Roxton brincando

-Não! Sonoramente disse Marguerite

-Ela é muito bonita, olha eu acho que esse narizinho aqui parece o meu.- Disse Roxton. –Mas ela tem os seus olhos, nós fizemos um bom trabalho. Continuou ele

-Ainda que sua contribuição tenha sido mínima foi fundamental. Disse a mãe

-Acho que você vai se chamar Sarah, por que você é nossa princesa. Disse o pai para o bebê que continuava a babar.

-Eu gosto, é pequeno e bonito. Disse a mãe, ela inclinou-se até alcançar os lábios do marido e o beijou ternamente e depois ficaram a observar a filha.

Após dois meses, Challenger e a Família Roxton voltaram para Londres, mas muito ao contrário do que Marguerite pensava, não se sentiu em casa, por estar sempre sobressaltada com medo que seu passado viesse contra ela, e também John se sentia entediado como sempre na civilização, e não se agradava nem um pouco com os comentários maldosos que não eram poucos, apesar da muita insistência de sua mãe para que eles ficassem, resolveram que voltariam para o platô, mas precisamente para a vila dos druidas, onde poderiam ter uma casa e muitos criados sem ouvir fofocas e viver sobressaltados., ali eles tinham vida de rei e rainha e sob o governo deles a vila tornou-se mais próspera. Challenger não pode convencer ninguém que os dinossauros existiam, como Summerlee resolveu ficar em Avalon ninguém o apoiava e ele foi considerado louco, então ele também voltou para o platô junto com Jesse sua esposa, para a casa da arvore, que havia ficado desoculpada, já que Verônica e Malone moravam em Avalon após seu casamento, eles tiveram três meninas, Diana, Dhara e Débora, e enchiam a vida de seus pais de adrenalina, poiseh não tinha mais dinossauro mais tinha crianças pouco comportadas. Marguerite e Roxton ainda tiveram mais três filhos, dois gêmeos John William e John Arthur e mais uma menina Dulce, de vez em quando eles viajavam para Londres para comprar roupas ou coisas que precisavam, mas nunca pensaram em voltar a morar em outro local se não o platô e como eu posso dar uma frase perfeita para está fanfiction...

já sei!!

E todos eles foram Felizes para Sempre!!


	11. Nota da autora p Fabby

Faby:

de jeito nenhum eu consigo ler o seu e-mail, então vou colocar aqui como se publica no ff ta bem.

Direitos autorais: Lady K

**1ª Parte: fazendo seu registro**

- Acesse

- Clique em "Register" (na parte de cima da página, à direita)

- Aceite o termo de compromisso, clicando em "Agree"

- Vai aparecer uma tela: em Pen name vc põe o seu nome de escritor; seu e-mail; sua senha p/ acessar o fanfiction e depois confirma; e deixa desmarcada a caixa da idade. Clica em register

- Vc vai receber um e-mail de confirmação. Acesse o endereço que tem no e-mail e vc jah estará cadastrado.

**2ª Parte: acessando o fanfiction:**

- Entre na página, clique em Login. Coloque seu e-mail e a senha q vc criou.

- À direita, clique em REVIEWS. Em cima aí, clica em Anonymous, e onde aparecer Anonymous review, vc deixa em verde a opção ENABLED (disabled deve ficar no botão lilás)

- Essa é uma medida p/ liberar reviews de pessoas q não sejam cadastradas (autores) no fanfiction

**3ª Parte: Criando uma estória**

- Vá em Documents (item 2 do menu à esquerda)

- No label, coloque o nome do arkivo (naum é o nome q vai aparecer!).

- No File, procure o arkivo onde tah a sua fic (aí no seu pc, no Word).

- Clique em Submit document

- Vai sair em uma nova página, onde vc pode clicar no Edit-preview e ver como vai ficar a fic. Mas aí vc clica em "save changes" se não vc perde as modificações q fizer

- Agora vá no item 3, Story

- Em cima aí vc clica em New Story e depois em Guidelines (são as normas) e aí clica em "Yes, I have read..." bem no final da página

- Clica de novo em New Story

- Agora vc seleciona a categoria, q é TV Shows

- Depois, o nome da série Lost World, sem o The

- Agora é só preencher com: título, um pequeno resumo da fic, idioma, classificação (ratting, é a censura), gênero principal e secundário (romance, ação, mistério, etc.), status (se tah completa ou se tem mais caps futuramente), selecione o documento q vc já fez o download e clique em Submit history

- Pronto, agora é só esperar sua fic entrar no ar!

**4ª Parte: Adicionando um novo capítulo**

- Repita os passos iniciais de criar uma fic (a parte do upload só)

- Clique em Stories, à esquerda

- Selecione a fic q ker adicionar capítulo e clique em Edit

- Procure no alto o item Content/chapters

- Acha aí ADD CHAPTER, q vc escreve o nome do capítulo como ele deverá aparecer, seleciona o documento e clica em ADD

- Pronto!!

**5ª Parte: Substituindo um capítulo**

Vc vai fazer isso qdo perceber que há algum erro no capítulo que você colocou no ar.

- Faça o upload do arquivo q irá substituir um cap existente. ATENÇÃO: não exclua a fic pq vc vai perder suas review.

- Repita os passos iniciais de criar uma fic (a parte do upload só)

- Clique em Stories, à esquerda

- Selecione a fic q ker adicionar capítulo e clique em Edit

- Procure no alto o item Content/chapters

- Acha aí REPLACE CHAPTER, seleciona o capítulo q será substituído e o doc q vc fez upload e clica em REPLACE

- Pronto!!


End file.
